


Gold, Silver, and Bronze: A Triad Tale

by Willowfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complete, F/M, HEA, M/M, Multi, Real Life, Smut, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Draco form an unbreakable bond that lasts across the decades.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written over the course of three days. I spent the next week editing for clarity and adding bits here and there. It is done.

They came together after the Battle of Hogwarts. The flow of magical energies from the battle was so strong, the power each of them held was amplified, a string drawing them closer and closer together. If events hadn’t fallen out exactly as they did, it never would have happened.

Harry and Hermione found each other first, down by the lake. She thought the compulsion to be in his arms was merely relief that they had both survived, but then his lips met hers and the fire that roared to life between them would have consumed them both quickly, had Malfoy not appeared shortly thereafter. 

“The Weasels won’t be happy.” The sharp voice cut through the fog of lust in her mind. 

Hermione whirled around, ready to hex him but the spell died on her lips as he raised his hands. 

“I’m on your side, Granger.” His usual smirk was missing, along with his typical comportment. His hair and clothing were disheveled, but his tongue was still sharp.

“So you say. How do I know this isn’t some ploy to keep your slimy self out of Azkaban?” Hermione shot back. She rubbed at her forearm where faint scars from her time in the Manor were still visible.

“It’s true, ‘Mione.” Harry said at her back. He jerked his chin at Malfoy. “He took down Dolohov on the field, saved my life.” His hip brushed hers as he shifted around her, making her shiver as their magical auras entwined. It was an anomaly, to be this aware of one's own magical core much less someone else’s and she wasn’t sure why it was happening. Harry held out his hand to Malfoy to shake, keeping his arm around Hermione’s waist. 

“Really, Potter?” the blond drawled, but his eyes held a bit of light, a glimmer of hope.

“Really, Malfoy. Thank you.” Harry stood there until the other man rolled his eyes and put his hand in Harry’s darker one.

Instantly, a shock of energy ran through all three of them. Hermione felt every sense in her body ignite, her vision focusing, her skin tingling, and her sense of smell sharpening. Her magical senses were also heightened and she could feel the energy of the two men next to her as well as her own. A strong, golden warm tension wrapped closely by a silvery breeze with a hint of her own rosy signature skimmed across her gaze. Maintaining her connection with Harry, she gave in to the impulse to touch Malfoy, too. Almost of its own volition, her hand lifted to cover that of the men.

A flash of light sparked from their conjoined hands as a knot of their magic in gold, silver, and bronze wrapped around their conjoined hands. As the glow faded, almost as quickly as it had come, Hermione felt a wave of desire stronger than she had moments before with Harry rip through her. Her body was suddenly on fire, and she knew instinctively, and with a growing horror, that if she didn’t get them both inside her as soon as possible she would turn to ash. 

At that moment, Malfoy’s mouth crashed down on hers, and she opened her lips to him, instinctively. His kiss was blazing, but the contact cooled her skin as his magic wrapped more firmly around hers. One of his arms came around her, but she felt him reach out with the other until Harry’s front came into contact with her back. The feel of being surrounded by both men heated her blood, but slowed the burning. 

Malfoy lifted his mouth from hers, both of them panting heavily. His eyes were molten silver in the low light. He looked from her to the man behind her, and with another tug to the shoulder of Harry’s jumper, their mouth’s met. Hermione, trapped deliciously between them, could only watch the wordless battle of lips, teeth, and tongue. Both men had been fiercely gentle when they kissed her, but with each other, she could hear their teeth click together as they both fought for dominance of the kiss. Caught, Hermione could only writhe against the dual erections pressed into her as her body began to boil again. She whimpered and the men broke apart, chests heaving against her. 

“Wh-what the hell is this?” Harry growled, and Hermione could hear the unease in his voice even as he ran his hands over them both.

“Feels like ancient magic.” Malfoy panted back. “I don’t know why, but I’m certain that if we don’t follow this compulsion, it will destroy us all.” his voice was rough and Hermione thrilled at it, even as she burned.

“I- I’m - I feel so hot.” she whispered and felt both men’s attention fall to her. Malfoy reached up to cup her cheek as Harry shifted to pull away. As he did, she felt her temperature rocket up another few degrees and she whimpered again. Malfoy’s eyes flashed.

“Potter, don’t lose contact with her.” he hissed, pulling Harry’s jumper again until he bumped back into Hermione. She sighed at the contact and felt herself cool fractionally. Harry’s aura surrounded her again, and she felt her own twining around both men’s. 

“What do we do?” Harry asked, eyes locked on Malfoy. He was rigid against Hermione’s back, but she could still feel his rock solid erection pressed between her cheeks. She rolled her hips instinctively and both men groaned.

“We have to seal the magic.” Malfoy replied and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“Seal the magic? What magic, Malfoy? What do you know?” Harry glared at the blond, but found himself absently stroking both of the figures in front of him.

“I-I don’t know. I just - it’s just a feeling.”

“What did you do to us?” Harry growled, grabbing Malfoy’s shirt. 

“Nothing.” Malfoy growled back, yanking Harry’s hand from his shirt. “This wasn’t me. As if I’d willingly try to create some kind of connection with the two of you.”

“It would certainly be one way to keep yourself out of prison. I may be grateful for your help on the battlefield, but this is pushing it.” Harry snarled. Hermione rolled her hips against them both again, and he grabbed onto them as he moaned, Malfoy’s hands coming to rest just above his on her waist, thumbs brushing her ribs. 

“I wasn’t lying, Potter. This isn’t me.” Malfoy panted. “We have to find a way to sate the magic in this spell, whatever it is.”

“How?” Harry gritted out.

“I need you both.” Hermione breathed out, mindlessly rolling her hips again as the haze of desire continued to consume her. Her logical thought processes were overwhelmed by their closeness and the stark  _ need _ roiling through her. Nothing quite made sense, but she could feel the magical energies of the men around her, and a dark pulse thrummed through her, obliterating any sane objections she may have had. She moved again and Malfoy’s hands covered Harry’s on her hips and one of them hissed. “Please, I-” she whimpered and her whole body shuddered.

“Don’t worry, ‘Mione. We’ll take care of you.” Harry said quietly, kissing her neck.

“We can’t take her back to the castle like this.” Malfoy said calmly, hands roaming over her torso, but carefully staying shy of any intimate places.

“Hagrid’s hut should be empty.” Harry said, and Malfoy chuckled harshly at his words.

“At least the bed will be big enough. We’ll also be able to ward the doors so no one comes in.”

“I-we need to alert the others, so no one will come looking.” 

Malfoy looked down at her. Hermione felt almost mindless with the need filling her and she began kissing his exposed throat, hands roaming restlessly across his body. Her own body continued to burn, lit from the inside.

“I’ll take her there, but you bloody better hurry, Potter.” Harry moved away from her and she whimpered against Malfoy’s neck, and he jerked against her, before using his hands on her hips to turn her so she faced the dark haired man. “Wait. Kiss her before you go. It may help.”

Needing no further prompting, Harry’s mouth came down on hers again and she felt the fire from before blaze through her before leaving a cooling sensation in its wake. She sighed with relief at the sensation when he pulled away. Malfoy’s hand left its soothing caress on her side to reach up and grab Harry’s hair before pulling him in for another quick, hard kiss. 

“Hurry, Potter.” Malfoy growled before he swept Hermione up in his arms and strode quickly across the grounds towards the game keeper’s hut. Hermione whimpered as she lost contact with Harry, her magic reaching for his as he took off running. She buried her face in Malfoy’s neck, giving in to the urge to lick and suck greedily. She began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, needing access to more of his skin. He laughed harshly again, the sound a bit wild, tightening his grip on her. When she was able, she laid her cheek into the hollow of his throat, the direct skin contact cooling her slightly. Her hand was inside his shirt, across his chest. The feel of his steady heartbeat momentarily calmed her and her mind cleared a bit.

“Malfoy, I’m afraid.” she whispered against his skin. He quickened his stride.

“It will be okay, Granger. We will get through this.” he said quietly as he stopped at the door to the hut. “We will take care of you.”

“This need, it’s-” she whimpered and Draco looked down to see her close her eyes. He could see how hard she was fighting for control, a light sheen of sweat on her skin. He wanted to taste it. Swallowing hard he fought his own rising desires.

“Granger.” he waited, but her eyes stayed closed. “Gr-Hermione.” at her name on his lips, she shivered and her eyes met his, clearer than they had been a few minutes before. His voice was soft and raw as he spoke. “I’m sorry about this. I’m sorry this is me with you right now. I-I don’t deserve to even touch you, much less feel what I’m feeling for you. The  _ need _ -” he broke off for a moment, looked away from her and swallowed hard. “Please understand that the boy I was, how I treated you before…” he paused, then met her gaze squarely again. “I’m sorry, Hermione, for everything I did or allowed to happen. I deserve to have to atone for my actions towards you for the rest of my life. I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough, but right now, it’s all I have.”

“Oh, oh Malfoy.” Hermione trembled at the raw emotions in his gaze, feeling his heart thudding wildly under her hand. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.” he said quietly, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead. “I know what we’re about to do is going to be intense. I just wanted you to know before-” Hermione reached up and gently cupped his cheek and he leaned in to the caress, rubbing his cheek against her palm. 

“Thank you.” she whispered, then bit her lip and panted as another flash of heat tore through her veins. 

“It’s going to be okay, Hermione. Whatever happens between us, all of us, it will be okay. Don’t be afraid. You are the bravest witch I know.”

“But if I fall-”

“Potter and I will be there to catch you.” He stated simply before lowering his mouth to hers. The cooling burn sparked between them, but Draco purposefully kept his own raging desire tightly in check so as not to overwhelm her further. They were both panting heavily when he finally broke the deep kiss to press his forehead to hers. “Trust me - us- to care for you as you need.”

“I will.” she whispered with a soft smile. Then, her mouth was on his again and he felt her begin to blaze hotter as she let go of her tenuous control. Momentarily overwhelmed by her affirmation of trust and the heat of her desire, he met her passion with his own, kicking the door open and moving them both inside. With a supreme force of will, he wrenched his mouth from hers and looked around. The space was neat, but smelled musty from disuse. He gently set Hermione down and she began attacking the buttons on his shirt again, lips covering anything she could reach. Draco waved his wand and began warding the space against anyone but Harry. Another few flicks brought the fire to life and lit the few candles. 

Meanwhile, Hermione had pushed his robes off his shoulders and finished with the buttons of his shirt. She began fumbling with his belt, but he put his hand over hers. 

“Let’s see to you first.” he said, cupping her cheek. “Where’s the bedroom, love?” she gestured behind her to the door on the left. He took her hands and led her there, the only sound her heavy breaths. The room was mostly empty, but a large bed dominated the space. Draco muttered a few more incantations and the sheets fluttered as soft, golden candlelight lit the room. Hermione trembled at the sight of the bed. Draco pulled her close, pressing his lips to her hair as his hands began to soothe her feverish skin. He lowered his mouth slowly to hers, waiting until she tipped her lips willingly up to meet his.

“We’ve got you.” he whispered, then gave in to the pull of desire thrumming between them. He gave his hands free rein on her body, and relished her gasps and moans as he cupped her arse with one hand and thumbed a nipple through her shirt with the other.

“So hot.” she whimpered as she reached down and whipped her own shirt off before shoving his off his shoulders. Draco’s shaking fingers fumbled momentarily with the clasp of her bra before it released and her beautiful breasts spilled into his hands. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed with relief as he began to play with her overly sensitive nipples. His lips moved over her jaw and down her throat, nipping and licking, before closing around one tight bud. Hermione moaned loudly, hand fisting in his hair. He laved and sucked as she continued to moan and began rocking her hips against him. He repeated the process on the other before reclaiming her lips. He moved them both back until her knees hit the end of the bed. With a wicked smirk, he pulled back for a moment to lay her down, her legs hanging off the end. 

“Potter shouldn’t have left.” he shook his head, but the smirk stayed on his lips. “But that does mean I get to taste you first.” he met her eyes squarely. “That is, if that’s what you want me to do.” Her eyes widened, but she nodded, licking her own lips. “Good,” he murmured before reclaiming her mouth and tracing her body with his hands. His fingers trailed up her legs to the apex of her thighs, rubbing the seam of her pants, making her gasp and jerk against him. He made quick work of the button and zip, and she shimmied to help him ease them below her hips before he shifted back to take in the glorious sight of her lying naked before him. She whimpered and he felt the heat in the room tick up. Whatever this magic was, she appeared to be the focal point, and that without his touch she would burn from the inside out. He quickly covered her chest with his own, whispering apologies, covering her skin with kisses to cool her. He worked his way down her body until he knelt on the floor between her open thighs, hands roaming every bit of skin he could reach. 

Paradise met his gaze as he blew a stream of air over her slit as it glistened wetly in the candlelight, and her hips jumped. With a growl, he grabbed her hips and buried his tongue between her folds. As he did, he felt the connection with Potter zing and his own cock throbbed with need. He groaned at her taste, slightly sweet and thoroughly intoxicating. He slid a finger through her slickness as his tongue lapped the small nub at the top of her slit. Pushing gently, his long finger slid deep inside her. He slid a second finger in as she bucked against him. He feasted on Hermione ravenously, with none of his usual skill, and she responded enthusiastically. She overwhelmed him, and every noise and move she made pushed his own desire hotter. Her hands came down and threaded through his hair, pulling slightly and holding him to her. Her cries grew louder as he focused his attention on her clit, rubbing her deep inside at the same time. Her skin was almost blistering against him, and he could feel her straining for release. He lifted his head, eyes meeting hers. The whiskey brown orbs glowed with glazed passion, he could see the conflict, tension, and need in every line of her body.

“Come for me.” he growled, then set his lips back on the tiny nub, sucking and licking furiously until she exploded. Her magic flared out when she did, washing over him as she called his last name into the room. Her entire body shuddered and bucked with the force of the orgasm until she lay there panting. Almost immediately, she felt her body began to warm again and she moaned.

“M-Malfoy,” she whispered, dazed. “Please.” her hips rolled towards him and he smiled darkly.

“As you wish,” he murmured and reapplied his mouth to see to her needs.

X

Harry raced up the hill to the castle, body thrumming with need. Using all his will power and occlumency training, he yanked his mental shields into place, trying to tamp down his desire. He found McGonagall first. 

“Professor!”

“Potter! You’re alright!” The relief on her face was palpable, and Harry almost felt bad for his next words. 

“Yes, Professor. I was with Hermione when it ended. She apparated home to check on her parents. I saw Malfoy as well. He saved me on the field.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to sell the lie. 

“Oh, that is- that is good to hear. Why don’t you come in the castle and-”

“No!” his voice was sharp, and the older woman eyed him. “No, I-I need to be alone right now. Voldemort is dead and I-” A zing ran through the tenuous connection to Hermione and Malfoy and he gasped.

“Potter! Are you alright?”

“Yes, Professor. I just need to be alone for a bit. I won’t leave the castle grounds.” He turned and ran, ignoring her calling behind him. 

Racing down the hill and across the field, he could see a slight glow from Hagrid’s hut. He cast a quick spell to conceal it. Approaching the door, he put his hand on the knob and pulled a deep breath of air into his lungs, controlling and steadying his own breath, trying to bring some order to his racing thoughts. He could feel the magic of the other two, Malfoy’s cool but solid as steel, Hermione’s rosy bright and warm like a flame. A wave of her energy washed through him, knocking down his mental shields. Need roared through his veins and he pulled the door open. Hermione’s moans drew him forward as he crossed to the room on the left. The view upon reaching the doorway stole his breath away.

Hermione lay on the end of the bed, skin golden in the low candlelight. She writhed as her own fingers plucked at one of her nipples, the other tangled in the white-blond head of hair buried between her splayed thighs. Malfoy was on his knees, pants still on, but one hand fisted around his long cock as he licked the witch in front of him for all he was worth. His shirt was gone and Harry could see the scars that covered his back in the flickering candlelight. 

As if sensing his presence, Malfoy lifted his head and turned to look at him, eyes like silver beacons in his face. His mouth and chin glistened and Harry had to swallow hard. He was frozen, captivated by their shared desire and his own as it rose within him.

“Don’t stop.” Hermione whimpered and Malfoy’s lips curled into a smirk as he met Harry’s eyes while he resumed pumping his long, pale fingers in and out of the witch in front of him. 

“Took you long enough, Potter.” he said, fisting his cock again, a drop of precum leaking out of the tip. 

Harry was transfixed by the movement of the drop and licked his lips. The urges he had in regards to the other man were inexplicable. He had never wanted to be with another man before. Still, he found himself needing to taste- 

“Get the fuck over here, Potter. She needs you.” Malfoy growled at him, breaking the spell. Harry yanked his own shirt off, losing his glasses in the process. He fumbled with his trainers before they came off, then dropped to his knees beside Malfoy. The other man pulled him into a hard kiss, claiming his mouth with bold strokes of his tongue. The sensation of kissing a man was wholly different, but Harry could taste Hermione on Malfoy’s tongue and he groaned. Breaking off the kiss, Malfoy shifted back. “Try her. She’s exquisite.”

Harry turned his attention to his best friend and inhaled deeply. Her familiar scent, overlaid with the smell of her sex was heady. He gently licked up her slit, circling his tongue around her clit and she moaned his name. It spurred him on and he dove in without further restraint. 

Finally able to step back for a moment, Draco drank in the sight of Harry’s dark head between Hermione’s thighs. He knew her orgasm would cool her again momentarily, but judging how quickly she reheated from the last one, the effect wouldn’t last long. He knew sex magic was a powerful force, and that only simultaneous orgasm would be the most likely way for them to regain control, and possibly end the spell. Potter wasn’t his first choice as a lover, but he had to admit that his strong back and shoulders held a certain allure. Draco wasn’t prudish about his pleasure and had experience with other men, though he preferred women. As he watched, Hermione’s body began to tense again. He moved onto the bed beside her, kissing her neck and sliding his hands over her golden skin.

“Come for him, Hermione. Don’t hold it back. Look, look at him as he pleases you.” He watched as her eyelids lifted to take in the sight. From this angle, he could see the need and delight on Potter’s face as he sucked and licked the feast in front of him. Draco palmed Hermione’s breast in one hand and himself in the other, just to reduce the ache. She arched against his hand and thrust against Potter’s mouth. Her skin was on fire and still she wouldn’t come. “Focus on her clit, Potter, assuming that you know where it is.” Draco growled, then shivered when Potter’s lust darkened eyes met his own. The green-eyed man slipped his lips around their woman’s nub without breaking eye contact and sucked,  _ hard _ . Hermione shrieked and her magic surged through the room again.

“I know what I’m doing, Malfoy.” Harry replied as Hermione finally began to relax again and he pulled his mouth off her. 

“I had hoped you did, but did you feel her skin?” Draco shot back. Potter’s brow furrowed and he caressed Hermione’s lithe torso before he swore. “Exactly my point. And the orgasm is a temporary respite.” Draco felt his own skin beginning to burn, but he continued to ignore it in favor of running his hands over his witch. “Have you ever topped, Potter?”

“Wha-?” Potter sputtered and blushed. “I-I’ve-”

“I’ll take that as a no. Didn’t figure you to be a bottom, but I guess looks are deceiving.” he drawled and Potter blushed harder.

“I haven’t- I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” the dark haired man huffed and Draco chuckled. 

“We’re both going to have to be inside her.”

“Can’t we-”

“At the same time, you moron. I don't think oral is going to cut it, either. We don’t want to hurt her, so she’ll need to be prepared. Do you know what to do?”

“But-” Potter began, but Hermione whimpered and began to pant. “No.” he admitted, running his hands through his hair in agitation. Draco reached out and caught one. 

“Don’t worry, Potter. I do. Just follow my lead.” Draco leaned across the witch, ensuring full skin-to-skin contact, and captured Potter’s mouth with his own, but gently this time. Hermione’s essence filled his mouth with Harry’s tongue, but he could still taste the darker whisky of the other man. He could feel their magical auras twisting and shifting against each other, and Hermione’s sigh of relief as this sense washed over her brought Draco back to the task at hand. He pulled back.

“Strip for me, Potter.” he drawled, feeling his smirk deepen as Potter blushed. Draco stood and removed his own pants, watching as Hermione rolled towards him onto her hands and knees as she captured the tip of his cock in her mouth. He couldn’t resist the hip jerk that sensation caused, and Harry felt their bond zing again. Instead of backing off, Hermione shifted closer to him and began sucking on him in earnest. He tangled his hands in her hair, urging her on. 

From his vantage point on his knees at the end of the bed, Harry had the most amazing view of Hermione’s glistening pink pussy and hanging breasts as she sucked on Malfoy’s pale, pink cock. He could hear Malfoy muttering encouragement to Hermione as his hands thrust deep into her hair, tweaked her nipples, and roamed her skin. Then, those molten silver orbs locked on him and the tall blond smirked again. 

“Want a turn, Potter? Where’s that Gryffindor courage now?” he taunted, then moaned as Hermione took him deeper into her mouth. “Oh, Merlin, Granger.” his eyes shut tight before he pulled away from her eager mouth. “Easy, love. We need to come together, and quick.” Harry watched as Malfoy cupped her cheek, a gentleness in his face Harry had never seen before. Could the other wizard truly care about the woman before them? He watched Malfoy bend and take Hermione’s lips in what appeared to be a gentle caress. She swayed into him and he drew her up into his arms as she sighed softly against his lips. Harry knew the wild magic running through their veins was potent, but Malfoy’s seeming care for Hermione felt like something more, something deeper. Vowing to probe into it later, Harry stood and quickly divested himself of his pants before moving on to the bed, sandwiching the witch between them. He gave in to the impulse and let his hands roam freely across the both of them as he applied his lips to the curve of Hermione’s neck. They broke their kiss and he again found his mouth taken by the blond before him. Gone was the gentleness he had shown Hermione. This was another battle of lips and tongue. Harry found himself gripping the other man’s arse hard enough to bruise and Malfoy pulled back with a chuckle. 

“We’ll explore each other later.” he rasped before nipping Harry’s lower lip and meeting his eyes squarely. “Lay back, Potter.” Harry only hesitated a moment before following the suggestion. “Hermione, love, I think Harry’s cock needs some attention.” Malfoy gently turned the witch so she faced Harry. “Can you take care of him like you did for me?” Hermione licked her lips and nodded, eyes glazed. Harry could see that the magic had completely lowered her resistance, but she smiled at him when she met his eyes. As she moved over him, Harry hissed. Her skin was almost too hot to touch.

  
“Malfoy.” 

“I know, Potter. Keep her distracted. I only need a few minutes.” The blond shoved some pillows under Hermione’s hips. “Have you done this, love?” He asked her, gently rubbing her back and she blushed faintly as she turned her head to meet Malfoy’s eyes.

“Only-only with toys. And never something as large as either of you.” both men groaned at the confession.

“Your honesty is bewitching.” Malfoy’s voice was husky and Harry watched him swallow hard. “I swear, I won’t hurt you.” He continued running his hands over her body, pressing kisses to her back. She moaned and wiggled. “Take care of Potter, love, but don’t make him come.”

She nodded and turned her attention back to Harry. Her mind felt cloudy, but her skin burned. She felt something cool at her back entrance and shuddered as Malf-Draco slid one of those decadently talented, long, slim fingers just inside. “Lick him, Hermione. Drive him wild while I prepare you to take me.” Draco whispered. Harry’s cock throbbed under her gaze as it curved strongly to hit his stomach. Hermione met Harry’s eyes as she gently pulled it back and licked across his tip, lapping up the precum that glistened there. She felt their bond zing again and Draco moaned along with Harry, but the blond did not let up the rhythm he had started at her rear and across her clit. She wiggled against him, chasing her release. 

“Hold her hips still, Potter.” Draco commanded. Harry shifted so he could, which brought his cock closer to her mouth. Hermione wasted no time sucking him in deeply, and he groaned. His hips gave small thrusts against her mouth, as she focused her attention on pleasing him. Her own senses were on high alert as Draco carefully opened her back entrance for his imminent entry, his steady swipes across her clit keeping her high, but not explosive. It was torturous and she found herself begging for release around Harry’s cock in her mouth. Instead, Draco captured Harry’s mouth with his own for a long moment. Hermione was nearly senseless with need when Draco finally pulled back.

“She’s ready.” Hermione felt him pull his long fingers from her and she felt her hips chasing them as she whimpered. She felt so needy, so empty. Draco’s voice slipped through her thoughts, as he directed Harry. He seemed so calm as he held her against him, but she could feel the tension in his body and the slight tremble in his hands as he caressed her skin. He nuzzled her neck as he urged her forward over Harry. “Take him into you, Hermione.” he whispered as guided her hips where he wanted them before he grasped Harry’s cock so she could lower herself on to it. Harry gasped at the contact and Draco fisted him once, twice before his hips jerked and encountered Hermione’s wet slit. All three moaned at the contact before Hermione slowly lowered herself onto Harry, gasping as he stretched and filled her. He was thicker than she was used to and the sensation was incredible. Harry groaned deeply as she bottomed out on him. A light sheen of sweat covered his brow. 

“Malfoy, I’m close.”

“You better fucking hold on, Potter.” the blond growled back. “Lean forwards, love.” he whispered to her gently, as he pushed her to lay on Harry’s chest. “Good girl. Tell me if it hurts, alright? I’ll go slow.”

With that, he muttered another lubrication spell before he began to ease into her one slow inch at a time, pausing frequently to let her acclimate. By the time he was flush, all three were panting heavily, and Hermione was so hot she felt like she was melting. 

"Can-can we move yet?” Harry asked in a pained whisper. Hermione whimpered as the rumble of his voice stimulated her breasts. She had never felt so full in her life. Neither man was huge, but their combined girth was mind blowing. 

“Hermione, love, are you ready?” Draco asked, kissing her neck and continuing to pet her all over in an attempt to soothe her. It merely made her blood run hotter.

“P-p-please.” she gasped out. Her body was so sensitive, she could only gasp and moan as the two men began a slow rhythm of thrusting, one gliding in as the other slid back. She rocked between them in bliss. 

“Malfoy,” Harry moaned.

“Stimulate her nipples. I’ll rub her clit.” the blond growled back as he set action to word. Hermine’s body suddenly fired harder and she felt the swell of impending orgasm begin to rocket though her. “That’s it.” Draco crooned in her ear. “Come for us, Hermione.” she began to rock more forcefully, felt them pick up the pace, too. “Make us come for you, in you, with you.” Draco hissed and thumbed her clit again. With a keening wail, Hermione felt her magic grab that of the two men inside her and as they suddenly thrust together, it exploded around them in a riot of gold, silver, and bronze. She felt a searing pain on her chest, but the sensations ripping through her body were so intense that she blacked out.

  
  


When she woke a few minutes later, she found herself sandwiched between the two men, blissfully cool for the first time since they had touched earlier out by the lake. 

Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief when she opened her eyes.

“Thank Merlin.” he said and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I told you she was fine.” the blond behind her drawled before gently covering her lips with his own as Harry released them. Even though his words were sure, Hermione felt his relief through their bond. For that matter, she could feel Harry’s as well.

“What-what happened?” she looked between her men. “What is this?” Her gaze dropped to Draco’s chest and she gasped. A beautifully intricate celtic knot had appeared on his chest, right over his heart. Three strands of color wove through each other in a flowing, unending design. Reaching up, Hermione ghosted a finger across it and all three hissed in pleasure. Looking down, she found the same mark, though smaller, on herself, and turning located it on Harry’s chest as well.

She looked up into Draco’s face and saw awe, paired with pain.

“We’re a triad.” he whispered. He gently thumbed Hermione’s mark and as she moaned she felt both men’s cocks twitch at the sensation.

“What is that?” Harry asked.

“Old magic. Deep magic. The kind thought lost to our modern world.” He took a deep breath. “A bond that can only be severed by death, one that will take all three.”

“But how? Why us?” Hermione asked. Draco shrugged as he gently ran his hand over her body, his touch reverent.

“Most believe it to be a myth. I thought it was a fairytale myself. There’s a book in the Manor library I read that mentioned it. It’s said only extreme circumstances can even release the power to activate such a bond and then sealing it requires - well, what we did.”

“So we’re bonded?” Harry asked quietly and through the bond, Hermione could feel the turmoil boiling up in him. “For life?”

“So it would seem.” Draco replied coolly at Harry’s tone, and Hermione watched his face go blank as his mental shields went up. He began to physically pull away from her, Harry echoing his movements on her other side. “Is the idea so distasteful, Potter?”

“We’re enemies!” Harry shouted and Hermione flinched. Harry didn’t notice, but Draco did and he smoothed a hand over her hip.

“Potter, calm down.” Draco drawled and Hermione felt her body begin to warm as Harry’s magic began tugging at the bond. Harry got up and raked his hands through his hair. 

“Harry-”

“This is crazy, Hermione! I just broke a bond, and now- now I’m trapped in another one?” Harry turned his back on them.

Feeling his turmoil, his pain, Hermione’s body began to burn again, rapidly ramping up to the temperature she had been before. Draco hissed at the heat before running his hand down to begin fingering her clit. 

“Potter.” Malfoy’s voice was soft.

“Not right now, Malfoy.”

“Potter.” Draco said again, voice stronger and Hermione shifted against him. Harry shook his head. 

“Just give me a-”

“Harry!” Draco’s voice snapped like a whip and Harry jumped and turned. “This isn’t about you right now.” he growled. “She’s on fire again. The magic hasn’t been completely sealed. We’ll argue about this later. For now, get over here so we can see to our witch.” The command in Draco’s voice had Harry quickly complying, and over the next few hours they gave themselves over to the desire as they strengthened the bond between them.

  
  


Hermione woke the next morning, sore in places she hadn’t known existed as she slipped out of the bed. Both men, it turned out, were creative lovers and had sated her and each other in multiple ways as the magic burned between them. As she looked out at the early morning sunlight spilled across the lawn, Hermione shivered. She was thankful to be cold, finally rid of the burn she thought would consume her. A robe settled around her shoulders along with Draco’s arms. She settled back against him, content until she felt his pain flash through their bond.

“Draco, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” he buried his face in her neck, licking gently. She wiggled against him until he let her turn in his arms. 

  
“I can feel you.”

“I have no doubt of that.” he smirked and gently rolled his hips against her.

“No-not like that.” Hermione gasped, then cupped his cheek. She could see the worry threaded through his gaze. “Your feelings.” His beautiful silver eyes narrowed slightly, and she saw some of the light leave them as she felt him closing himself off, occluding his thoughts. Her skin warmed.

“Don’t - don’t close me out. It burns when you do.” she gasped out. Draco’s eyes widened and he must have released his hold, because she felt a wave of fear, pain, and...love? It washed through her and she felt the heat in her body subside. A waft of anger flickered over her consciousness.

“So I can hide nothing from you, it seems.” he sounded bitter and Hermione gently caressed his cheek.

“You don’t need to hide. I won’t judge you for being human.” Hermione whispered and he turned his head to place a kiss in her palm. “I’m scared too, Draco. What we have between us, it’s powerful and overwhelming.”

“And impossible. We can’t stay together.” Draco said, his voice flat.

“But- what?” 

“Because of this.” Draco turned his left arm over to reveal the dark mark, it’s harsh outline solid against his pale flesh. His self-contempt twisted his face. “I may have helped at the end, but I’ve already accepted the fact that I will serve time in Azkaban for what I did at the beginning.” Draco’s eyes shadowed, and he looked haunted. “For some of the things I’ve done, the things I’ve let happen, I deserve it.” He turned his face away from her, but she gently turned him back to meet her gaze.

“That future is not set in stone. Harry and I will-”

“Will what? Break both Weasels’ hearts and destroy your own credibility? No one will ever accept me, accept  _ us _ , regardless of the magic. I know you’re already promised to that speckled git, as Potter is to his sister. I’ve been betrothed to Astoria since her birth. None of us are free to make this choice.” The anger and pain in his voice as he spoke with such finality destroyed her. Everything he said was true, and she knew it. “I’m going to go down for what I’ve done, but I won’t drag you both down with me.”

“But what can we do?” Hermione fought her tears, and Draco gently wiped away the ones that spilled, and his face softened.

“I don’t know yet, but we all know you have the finest mind of our generation. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“He’s right, ‘Mione.” Harry’s sleep deepened voice rumbled from beside them and he wrapped his arms around them both. The bond between them pulsed gently, easing some of the fear.

“I need to go to the library.” Hermione announced suddenly and both men laughed.

“Didn’t take long.” Harry chuckled. 

“Surprised she held out as long as she did.” Draco shot back. Her men were smiling at each other over her head. Draco reached out and drew Harry to him for a soft kiss. A blush covered the darker man’s features and Draco laughed softly. ‘After all we did last night,  _ that’s _ what makes you blush?”

“Sod off, Malfoy.” Harry shot back, the color of his cheeks darkening. Draco laughed again until Harry reached out with both hands and yanked him into a brutal kiss. Hermione shifted away and the two slammed together, hands tugging and pulling, mouths fighting for dominance. They showed none of the care they lavished on her to each other. Straining against each other they leaned back and forth until the slightly larger Harry slammed Draco back until he hit a wall. Harry crowded him immediately, wrenching the other man’s head to the side so he could gain access to his neck. Draco moaned, but hadn’t given up the fight yet, as evidenced when Harry jerked as Draco’s hand grasped his cock. Draco set a furious pace, his other hand slipping back to tap Harry’s back hole with a lubrication charm. 

“That’s right, Potter. I’ve already had this once, the only man who ever will. No other man’s hands will ever feel this good on you.” he slid a finger inside Harry, who moaned again. “Submit, Potter. Come for me.”

“I won’t.” Harry gasped.

“You will because you need to. You can be Saint Potter with everyone else, but only I can give you this release.” Draco added a second finger and Harry rocked against him helplessly. “Yes. Come for me, Harry.”

With a deep groan, Harry came hard against Draco’s stomach before dropping to his knees to take the other man’s cock into his mouth. It only took a few hard sucks before Draco groaned just as loudly and came into Harry’s mouth. As Harry released him, Draco began to lick Harry’s cum off his own hand, using long strokes of his tongue to taunt the man kneeling before him. Harry’s cock twitched at the sight, but he waited for Draco to finish before standing and slanting their mouths together in another hot, deep kiss. When they broke apart, Harry leaned his forehead against Draco’s. 

“This doesn’t change anything out there.” Harry muttered.

“I wouldn’t expect it to.” the blond drawled in response before taking Harry’s lips in the same, gentle kiss he had before. Stepping back, he noticed the room was otherwise empty. Cocking his head, he heard water running in the next room over. “It seems our witch needs to be cleaned.” He shot Potter a glance, who caught it and grinned back at him.

“I guess so. Why don’t we see if she needs any help?”

~

A long while later, and after many false starts, the three were finally dressed. 

“I’ll head back to the Manor, check the library there. I don’t think I’ll be welcome in the castle right now.” he placed a gentle kiss on Hermione’s lips, met Harry’s eyes, then stepped back. “We’ll meet back here tonight.”

“Be safe, Draco.” Hermione said. He turned back with a smirk.

“Aren’t I always?” They watched him walk to the apparition point where he vanished with a crack. 

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Harry said quietly. The two stood and surveyed the damage ahead of them.

“No, but we’ll face it together, like we always do.” Hermione said resolutely, and took his hand in hers as they headed for the castle.

  
  


~

The next few hours were tough. Hermione felt her heart rip each time she found out the name of another loss. So many lost- but even through the grief, she could see a dim light in the eyes of the survivors. Voldemort was dead, and there was still hope for tomorrow.

Greeting Ron was hard. He swept her into his arms and covered her mouth with his own. Previously, his kiss had sent sparks through her, but now it felt like kissing her brother. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, ‘Mione. I’m so glad you’re alright. We were worried when we couldn’t find you and-”

“Ron, I’m okay.” Hermione cupped his dear face. He was still her best friend and she was so thankful he was alive. “Everything will be alright.” Someone called his name and he turned, torn. “Go. I’ll be in the library. Find me later.”

He grinned. “You never change.” he darted off. Hermione smiled sadly. If he only knew…

~

Hours later, Hermione jumped when she felt hands come down on her shoulders and begin to rub roughly. 

“Geez, ‘Mione. This must be half the restricted section. What are you looking for?” Ron’s voice sounded loud as he bent to nuzzle her neck. She instinctively shied away, a frisson of panic running across her skin. Her bond connection with Harry echoed his alarm at her momentary panic. Oblivious to her discomfort, Ron continued to kiss her neck, sliding his hands down from her shoulders. This wasn’t new for them, but as his hands approached her breasts, Hermione jumped up and put space between them. 

“N-nothing, Ron. Just something I’ve been thinking about and needed confirmation on.”

“Okay, are you done?”

“Not quite.” she shook her head and stepped back as Ron sidled closer. 

“Can I distract you for a bit?” He grinned and ran a finger up her arm as he caged her in against a bookshelf. “I-I need you, ‘Mione.” his voice was rough and his eyes hot as he pressed himself against her. A wave of  _ wrongness _ roiled through her. 

“R-ron I-”

“Please, ‘Mione.” He caught her lips with his own and swept his tongue into her mouth. Hermione wiggled against him in an attempt to get away, but he misinterpreted her movements for enthusiasm and renewed his attentions, cupping her breast. The thumb of one hand slid over her shirt to caress her nipple and he shifted his other hand to catch the back of her neck. As he did, the heel of that hand brushed across the bond tattoo and he jerked back as if he had been burned. “What the hell was that?”

Hermione was saved from having to answer by Harry’s arrival in the library. His eyes looked wild and he was breathing heavily as if he had run the whole way there. His wand was up and ready to fire, but held himself back when he saw Ron.

“He-hey you guys. W-what’re you up to?” Harry’s feigned nonchalance was mucked up by his heavy breathing. As her own heartbeat returned to normal, Hermione rolled her eyes at his dismal performance. Still, she used his arrival to slip out from between Ron and the bookshelf. 

“‘Mione and I were just chatting.” Ron replied, glancing between the two of them. She could see the hurt in his eyes and a glimmer of suspicion. It likened back to their time in the Forest of Dean, but instead of walking away, this time he asked. “What aren’t you telling me?” he looked down at the table covered in books and Hermione’s copious notes. 

“What do you-” Harry started, but Hermione raised a hand and cut him off. 

“Ron, I was hit by a spell yesterday. It-its effects are quite strange, but I’m working on a way to counter it.”

“Then let’s get Pomfrey and McGonagall. I’m sure they’ll-”

“No, Ron. No one can know. It will put too many in danger.” she stepped closer to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm. “I need you to trust me. I love you, Ron, and I don’t want to lose what we have- what we will have. All our dreams.” her voice cracked and she felt the tears begin to spill. Ron shifted nervously, never able to handle her crying. “Please, just trust me.”

Ron studied her face for a long minute, then sighed deeply. He cupped Hermione’s cheek gently.

“I trust you, ‘Mione. I always have and I always will.” he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just let me know if there is anything I can do.”

“Well-” Hermione began and the man before her chuckled.

~

True to his word, Ron helped where he could, but didn’t ask any more questions over the days that followed. He figured he owed Hermione at least that much. He ran unquestioning interference for both Harry and Hermione when necessary, and even procured the password to the headmaster’s office and then Dumbledore’s portrait for them when asked. Hermione insisted on speaking to the portrait alone, and carefully warded the door and window to the empty classroom when she was alone.

“Miss Granger, you seem overly troubled considering the circumstances.” Dumbledore’s gentle voice prodded.

“Yes, Professor. I wanted to get your advice about something.”

“You know that this portrait is not me. I am merely paint and memories now.” His voice was soft, but kind.

”I know Professor, but there’s no one else I can trust enough to talk to. It-it’s because of this.” She carefully tugged her blouse aside to reveal the bond mark, careful not to actually touch it.

“Oh. Oh, I see. That is old and deep magic indeed. I’ve not seen a mark of that type in many, many years.” He paused, taking in her face. “I take it that your triad is not one that will be looked upon kindly?”

“N-no, Professor.” Hermione fought back her tears.

“It is not a bond that can be severed.” Dumbledore noted, giving her a hard look.

“No!” Hermione jumped up and began to pace. “I could never- It's too precious to-” she stopped and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to sever the bond, but I do need to- to  _ mute _ it. To hold the magic in stasis until it’s safe.” She looked at the portrait, agony in her eyes. She only allowed her pain a moment’s freedom before she took another deep breath and steadied herself, focusing on the matter at hand. Turning, she faced the portrait head on. “Professor, I believe I have a way, I just wanted to get your opinion first. Could we keep this magic contained? In stasis?” she quickly described the charms, spells, and potions she had discovered and planned to brew that, in concert, should contain the magic. When she finished, the portrait was quiet for a long while.

“Miss Granger, Professor Snape was right when he told me you had an exceptionally fine mind.” Hermione blushed at the praise as Dumbledore continued. “I do believe your idea could work, but there is one more thing to consider. I do not believe this process will be permanent. Old magic will not be denied, and the bond will have to be -reaffirmed- on occasion and the spells renewed.”

“Oh.” Hermione blushed again, but for a different reason.

“Oh indeed. Have you considered what will be the holding vessel?” Hermione nodded, grateful for the change in direction of the conversation. 

“Yes. I think a ring with a single stone broken into three pieces would work. I believe garnet would be the best choice of stone.”

“For love and strength. Good choice, Miss Granger.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“There is one more thing I think you must consider.” His tone was grave. “You will be locking the memories behind a wall so you can continue your path with your chosen significant others.”

“Yes, Professor. To-to protect each other, it would be the best course.”

“I do not believe it would be possible for all three to completely forget. One of you must retain partial memories to hold the bond.” Having her worst fear confirmed, Hermione nodded sadly. “I see you have considered that as well. If you choose to do this, I will say that one with strong occlumency skills would be able to self regulate the memories. It also may need not be the same individual each time the bond and charms are renewed.”

“So you really think this will work, Professor?”

“I believe in the power of love and its ability to change the world. Indeed, it is really the only thing that ever has. Even so, a triad is a mysterious and powerful bond and not many will actively oppose it, though it could be leveraged against you. Still, if you and Misters Potter and Malfoy feel this is the best course, I will not sway you from it.” Hermione gasped.

“How-how did you know?”

“Your aura, my dear. You glow with their signatures as they will with yours. I may be dead, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still see. You three have a bond, and even apart and masked it will continue to affect your lives and your magic. Whatever course you choose, I wish you the best.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“You’re quite welcome, Miss Granger. Now, I’m going to nip downstairs while young Mister Weasley puts my frame back where it belongs. All that bumping and shaking is no picnic. Do come back someday when this is all done and let me know how it all turned out, hm?” 

Dumbledore winked and left the portrait. 

~

“I-I’ve devised a solution.” The three of them were back in Hagrid’s hut later that night, tangled in a mass of bare limbs, touching and gently teasing. A slight glow, beyond the candles, still hovered in the room after their explosive lovemaking. She felt Harry tense behind her and Draco’s fingers stopped their delicate path down her flank.

“You can break the bond?” Harry whispered.

“No, that’s not possible.” She replied and felt both men sigh with relief. 

“Then what can we do?” Draco’s beautiful silver eyes went flat as he hid his emotions from her. Hermione’s heart ached and her skin warmed.

“It’s like a stasis charm, a holding pen for the bond. It will still be there, but muted.”

“How?” Draco’s voice was flat. 

“A combination of charms, spells, potions, and a physical container.”

“Like a pendant or a stone?” Draco asked.

“Yes, exactly. I was thinking of a ring, so there’s less worry about it falling off or getting broken.” Draco nodded at her words.

“One stone, split in three?” he asked. 

“Yes. I- how?”

“I’ve been reading your notes. It’s a logical assumption as well.”

“Malfoy, I often forget how smart you are.” Harry commented and Draco sneered at him.

“Yes, well, not all of us can be blithering idiots, like your weasels.”

“You’ll pay for that.” Harry remarked darkly.

“With galleons or my tongue?” Draco shot back with a glint in his eye. Hermione felt Harry throb behind her. “You’ll remember how that turned out last time.” Draco taunted. “You, on your knees, sucking-”

Harry launched himself over Hermione and pinned Draco to the bed. The room was suddenly charged with energy and Hermione gasped as it rolled through her, setting her skin on fire. 

“I think it’s my turn to be on top.” Harry growled and took Draco’s mouth in a dominating kiss. Pulling back enough to pin one of Draco’s legs up, Harry cast the lubrication spell Draco had taught them and began working his lover’s arse. The blond hissed in pleasure and Harry heard Hermione moan. When he glanced at her, she was flushed. Harry needed to fill Draco, but knew if he let the blond up for any reason the dynamic between them at this moment would change. He also couldn’t let ‘Mione suffer. “Sit on his face, Hermione.” Harry ordered and Malfoy chuckled. He stopped abruptly when Harry drove a second finger into him. “Do it. We’ll still come together.”

Hermione nodded, eyes glazed with lust as she crawled over Draco. Her eyes fluttered shut as Draco dutifully applied himself to her clit, and Harry unleashed a cascade of moans when he wiggled a third finger into Draco’s tight ass. He continued tormenting the man but not building the pressure until Draco pulled his face off Hermione. 

“Potter.” Draco hissed, frustration filling his tone and Harry smiled darkly. 

“Ask me for it.” Harry taunted and Draco shifted so they could lock eyes.

“Fuck you, Potter.” Draco spat, but moaned when Harry applied steady pressure to his prostate.

“Nope, not quite.” Harry found himself reveling in the power he currently held. Hermione was a furnace between them, and he gently pinched her nipple, making her gasp and pant as she rocked on Draco’s fingers. Harry fisted his own cock, making sure it was well lubricated. He lined himself up at Malfoy’s entrance, bumping and teasing. “Come on, Malfoy. Submit.”

Draco growled at him and Harry just slid home. The growl turned into a low moan, ending with a gasp when Harry rolled his hips back, then snapped them forward. The pull on his cock was incredible, but he wouldn't relent until the blond did. “You will come for me, Draco. And while you do, you’ll make her come again. If you ask nicely, I’ll let her suck you off.” Harry punctuated his words with a series of deep thrusts that had them both groaning. He reached forward and fisted Draco’s cock roughly.

“Fuck.” Draco cursed and one hand gripped Harry’s thigh.

“Closer.” Harry taunted and smoothed out his thrusts, slowing them for the most effect. “A triad is a meeting of equals, right?” At Draco’s slightly startled look, Harry chuckled and smoothed his thumb over Hermione’s bond mark. “You’re not the only one who read her notes.” He met Draco’s eyes squarely. “Equals. Give and take.” He kissed Hermione, started rocking his hips a bit more forcefully into Draco, then met the man’s eyes again. Harry could see the tension in Draco, his inability to give up control, and reached out to caress the other man’s bond mark. “Trust.” he said quietly. A few long moments passed, filled only with heavy breaths.

“Yes.” Draco finally breathed and the tension in his body released.

“Take him, ‘Mione.” Harry urged as he sped up his thrusts. “Give it to her, Draco.” Within minutes the surge of power exploded through them all before they collapsed into a heap again. This time, Hermione lay atop them both, hips cradled by Draco’s and head pillowed on Harry’s chest. He absently played with her hair while Draco traced invisible designs across her hip.

“Are we sure?” she whispered. “We-we could try to-”

Harry put a gentle finger over her mouth.

“Don’t say it, ‘Mione. They’ll tear us apart and destroy any good we hope to do.”

“I won’t allow them to control the two of you through me either.” Draco added, venom in his voice. “I have enough information on other Death Eaters to avoid the kiss, but not Azkaban.”

“But, Draco-” Hermione began to cry and both men worked in tandem to soothe her. 

“Shh, love. It will be alright. I’ve made my choices, and I will live with them. You two will be my light.” Draco finally said as he leaned in and kissed them both gently.

“I-I’ll carry us. The first leg.” Hermione said, trying to seal the ache in her heart. Both men shook their heads. 

“No, I will.” Draco said. “My occlumency walls are the strongest.”

“But you’re also going to be interrogated as soon as you turn yourself in. We can’t risk this.” Harry responded.

“I-”

“Yes, Draco. We know you’re strong, but they won’t question me as heavily. I’m their ‘Golden Boy’. They won’t risk my sanity to get behind any wall I choose to keep up.” Harry’s eyes glittered darkly. “I’m much too useful right now, and I’ll be sure to remind them of that fact. I’ll also know to keep them away from Hermione, to keep her safe. If you give them everything else, you’ll be able to keep that bit safe, even from yourself.” he held Draco’s shoulder as he spoke until the blond finally nodded, then Harry turned his attention to Hermione. “How soon can we do this?”

Hermione ran a few calculations in her mind.

“We need the rings and stone.”

“I can handle that.” Draco said.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Malfoy accounts haven’t been frozen yet, at least, not all of them. I also have discrete contacts to handle the fashioning of them. I’ll split the stone myself.”

“Okay.” Hermione nodded. “I can begin brewing tomorrow. As long as we get the rings quickly, we can be ready by Saturday at the earliest.”

“How about Sunday at dawn?” Draco offered. “Should help seal the magic.”

Hermione nodded in agreement, even as she felt her heart crack.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were spent in a flurry of covert preparations. Hermione received McGonagall’s permission to move into Snape’s old quarters to have access to his private potions lab and impressively extensive storeroom. The older woman assumed the girl was distracting herself from her grief by throwing herself into a project. Hermione didn’t disabuse her of the notion. Harry stayed nearby in the castle, and helped Draco slip on to the grounds each night to meet them in Hagrid’s hut. Hermione found she was able to subtly pull on their magic in addition to her own, which aided her as she worked. Draco joined her at a few of the more complex brewing sessions and they worked easily together, perfect compliments in their movements. Harry watched, entranced by their dance as they wove around each other in the tight space. He tucked the memory into his heart to examine later and fully immersed himself in the present. When they finally declared the night’s work done, he drug them both into the attached bedroom until their mutual need was sated. 

At times, when they thought she was asleep, Hermione listened to them talk quietly in the dark. They still traded jabs, but the vitriol that had defined their relationship was gone, instead punctuated by an easy camaraderie, kisses, and occasional soft moans. More than once she ‘woke up’ to find them in compromising positions, but they never hesitated to include her in their play. The bond made them all insatiable, as if the magic knew what they were planning. None of the available literature mentioned this particular effect of the bond, so Hermione was careful to take meticulous notes for future scholars, even if she blushed as she did it. 

  
  


“Isn’t this supposed to be a little black book?” Harry teased late one afternoon as he rubbed her shoulders while she wrote. She laughed, then bit back a gasp as he purposefully rubbed across her bond mark on his way to cup her breast. He thumbed her nipple through her shirt and her hips jerked.

“Ye-yes.” she breathed. “But I only found this red one in Hagrid’s hut. I’ll-I’ll have to send him a replacement.”

“Your skin is warm again, Hermione.” Harry whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. “Would you like me to help you cool off?” He pushed fully against her and she could feel his hard cock pressing between into her arse. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she moaned. He picked up her wand and waved it. She heard the door behind them close and felt the wards come up. Even through her need, her analytical brain kicked in.

“That was-”

“Yours. I know. Works with Malfoy’s, too. Tried it the other day.” He pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra before spinning her around. “It’s not quite the same as using my own, but easier than using, say, Ron’s or Seamus’.” He studied her breasts, cupping them gently. He thumbed over one of the love bites Draco had left the night before. “That man is a bloody vampire. I had three to cover this morning." He stared another long moment. "You are magnificent, ‘Mione.” he breathed, before applying himself to worshipping them. He cursed when he slid a hand under her skirt to find her sopping wet and knicker-less. Sliding a finger inside her, he asked, “Since when do you not wear knickers?”

It took Hermione a few minutes to formulate an answer as his longer fingers rubbed  _ that _ spot and his thumb rubbed her clit.

“S-s-since Draco stole the pair I brought down for today.” she gasped out and Harry groaned.

“Remind me to suck his cock in thanks later.” Harry joked, then unzipped himself before replacing his fingers with himself, swiftly filling Hermione as he sank into the closest chair. Her tight heat gripped him and she sighed in relief. “Ride me, Hermione. Make us both come.” he whispered.

And she did.

~

It had already been noted in Hermione’s book within the first few days that when one of her bond mates wasn’t near and she was left alone for too long, that her skin would begin to heat. She would continue to burn until one or both of them orgasmed with her. Orgasming on her own, even with their assistance, was not enough, as they had discovered early on. 

_ Harry found her in the prefect’s bath after searching frantically through the castle when he felt her rising distress through the bond. She had immersed herself in the cool water, but it had done nothing. By the time Harry arrived, she was panicking. He jumped into the water fully clothed.  _

_ “Have you-” he blushed. _

_ “Gotten myself off? FIrst bloody thing I tried.” Hermione snapped back, then moaned as Harry slid a finger inside and thumbed her clit, like he knew she liked. As wound as she was, it didn’t take long before she came on his hand. A wave of coolness blew through her, but it wasn’t enough. She began tearing at Harry’s pants, fumbling the buckle until she pulled him out. He wasn't fully erect and she literally growled at him. _

_ “This water’s freezing, ‘Mione. What do you expect?” _

_ With a swish of a wand the water around them heated and, while rubbing his bond mark with purpose, Hermione attacked him until he was able to slide inside her. After they finished she was still a bit flushed, so Harry whisked her down to Hagrid’s hut, claiming she had a migraine. He spent the rest of the afternoon bringing her to orgasm over and over whenever the heat got to be too intense. _

_ Draco showed up at nightfall, half panicked himself. He found Harry with his face buried between Hermione’s thighs.  _

_ “Where the fuck have you been, Malfoy?” Harry growled, continuing to pump his fingers inside the witch.  _

_ “Evading the ministry. What is going on?” Draco skimmed a hand over Hermone’s skin and cursed, yanking off his outer robe. “How long has she been like this?” _

_ “Too long. I hope you’re ready, because you know what we need to do.” Harry climbed up on the bed and slid into her tight, wet channel. She groaned in relief. “She’s ready for you.” Harry said as he rolled them so she was on top. Draco didn’t waste another second, stripping himself and climbing up behind her.  _

_ “I’m so sorry, beautiful,” Draco murmured as he lubed his cock and positioned himself. He petted her as he slid in and all three moaned. _

_ “We’re both close, so you better catch the fuck up.” Potter rasped, then began rubbing Draco’s bond mark. Heat flared through Draco at the contact and he began thrusting helplessly against them. Within minutes, their combined magic exploded and Hermione’s skin finally cooled completely. With a soft sigh of relief, she passed out between them, sound asleep. Working in tandem, they men cleaned her and themselves up while tucking her in gently.  _

_ Harry sat at the end of the bed, waiting until Draco joined him.  _

_ “What happened?” Draco asked, keeping his voice calm so as not to upset the over-wrought Harry further. _

_ “I felt her through the bond. Her rising panic. She was working in the library, I flipped out when I couldn’t find her. I focused on the bond, followed her magic until I found her.” he put his head in his hands and Draco rubbed his back carefully. Harry stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, accepting the comfort. _

_ “Hogwarts’ wards must dampen the call of the bond.” Draco noted. “I don’t usually feel you until I pass through them.” He remembered the wave of terror that ran through him as soon as he had today. _

_ “I was caught up most of today. I couldn’t get away until late afternoon. She must have been suppressing the need, then her hold snapped.” Harry shook his head again. “Thankfully the castle is mostly empty, though Nearly-Headless Nick was able to point me in her direction. My own skin had begun to burn by the time I found her.” He glanced at the woman sleeping peacefully behind him. “I don’t know how she held on as long as she did.” _

_ “Our woman is strong.” Draco murmured, and Harry met his stormy grey eyes as he nodded. “Have you been taken care of?” Draco asked quietly, hand slipping down Harry’s back to rest more intimately on his hip. Harry blushed, but didn’t drop his gaze.  _

_ “I’ve come four times since we came down here,” he answered. Harry had already learned that Draco was an attentive lover, who tended to give more than he received. It was an odd shift from the greedy, little boy he had been, but a welcome one. _

_ “I see.” Draco replied, then gestured to his own lap. “Then if you’re good, perhaps you can help me see to this?” Harry followed the gesture to see Draco’s pale pink erection still standing proudly in his lap. The end glistened and Harry remembered what Draco’s come tasted like from the first day, and his mouth watered for another taste. _

_ “I’m not-” He met Draco’s eyes again which had gone from a controlled steel grey to molten silver, full of desire. _

_ “If you’d rather not, I can see to it myself.” Draco moved to stand, but Harry caught his arm. _

_ “N-no. That’s not what I meant. I-I want to, I just don’t know how to do it right.” Harry said, knowing his cheeks were flaming red as a familiar smirk slid across Draco’s face. He resumed his spot on the end of the bed. _

_ “What do you like?” the blond asked and Harry swallowed hard. Draco watched the movement and his cock throbbed and his eyes flashed. “That.” Draco breathed. “Do that.” _

_ Sliding to his knees in front of the other man, Harry did. _

~

Knowing their time was short, the three fell into a comfortable rhythm after that day. Hermione would be wakened by Draco for a leisurely early morning shag. He was always so careful with her, she truly felt cherished, as well as completely intoxicated by his long, deep, drugging kisses as he moved inside her until they were both gasping as they released. Once he left she would head into the library or the lab to work until early afternoon when she would meet Harry somewhere in the castle for a quick, hot encounter that would leave them both breathless. That particular rendezvous was made simpler when Ron and Ginny returned to the Burrow at Mrs. Weasley’s insistence. She had invited both Harry and Hermione, but they declined citing a project from the minister. Ron backed them up, but Ginny didn’t seem entirely convinced. 

Hermione threw herself into the work, distracting herself from its inevitable conclusion. The week passed much too quickly, with swift days and long nights. Stepping back on Saturday morning, all that was left was for the final potion to simmer until early afternoon when she could bottle it. Looking up, she found both men watching her. Harry sat in the chair, Draco leaned on the wall beside him. The sight of them, dark and light together, stole her breath.

“It-it’s finished. It just needs to simmer a few more hours, then cool.”

“You’ve set the charm to stop the flame?” Draco’s voice was soft in the quiet room.

“Yes. I won’t need to check it until early evening.”

“Good.” Harry said, rising. He offered Hermione his hand. “Let’s go find the sun.” 

Hermione looked between them. “What do you mean?”

“The sun, Granger. That giant ball of gas in the sky that you haven’t seen in two weeks?” Draco retorted, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I know what the sun is. What I don’t understand is what we’re doing.”

“One perfect day, ‘Mione. Just the three of us. We’ll put the memory away and use it to bring us back together someday.” Harry said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Draco took the other and did the same.

“No tears, Hermione.” Draco said as he wiped them away. “Come on.”

~

They spent the day on a muggle beach, away from everyone. They laughed and played, wrestled in the sand and skipped through the waves. They shared a meal, taking turns feeding each other and talking, about everything and nothing. By the time they returned to the castle, they were all slightly sunburned, stomachs aching from laughing so much. The men helped Hermione bottle the potion before they ate a quick dinner. They retired to the bedroom, where their usual haste was lost. When the magic finally exploded around them, they knew the bond was final and completely sealed. The magic soaked back into their skin as they lay together and slept. They came together again, one last time in the early hours before dawn, before rising and dressing. Hermione made a few more notes in the red book, before handing it and three sealed envelopes to Harry.

“I’ll keep it safe until we need it.” he promised, quietly. “I’ll keep us safe as well.” he tapped the side of his head. Hermione turned to Draco and he shook his head.

“No, no second guessing. This is for the best.” He gently kissed her and the three made their way out to the lake. The sky was dark, but the faintest light could be seen on the horizon. “Potter, you remember the code?”

“Of course. It’s also in my letter.”

“Good.” Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out three rings. They were bands with three colors of gold intricately wrapped to form the same knotwork as their triad mark. In the center, each had a piece of oddly shaped garnet.

“Draco, they’re beautiful.” Hermione said, touching them gently.

“Only the best, love.” he responded with a smirk. “I’ve already disillusioned them, it’s woven in, so a  _ finite _ won’t end it. It’s Fey gold, so the dementors won’t even notice it.” He looked proud of the accomplishment. “Help me, P-Harry.” Carefully, they slid the ring onto Hermione’s finger together. Then they repeated the action for each of them.

“Th-the potion will also disillusion our bond marks. When they begin to show, the potion is wearing off. I don’t know how long it will last, but as it wears off, we may also begin to remember things. You’ll probably remember first, Harry, because you’re holding the bond. We’ll have to come together to sate the magic before we can use the potion again.” Hermione was talking fast. “Extreme circumstances may activate our combined magic, so be careful.'' She handed both men a vial. “Harry, the rest of the jar is in Snape’s quarters. I trust you’ll get it out and store it safely.”

“‘Mione.”

“You know what to say after you drink?”

“Hermione.” Draco echoed.

“What?”

“Shut up and kiss us.” Draco said. With a choked sob, Hermione did just that. Harry’s mouth was hot, Draco’s tasted of whiskey, and she watched as they exchanged a brief, but no less intense embrace. 

Holding their ringed hands together, they downed the potion and recited Hermione’s spell in unison as the sun crested the horizon. The early rays were bright, but were nothing compared to the bright flash of magic that encompassed the three. Hermione felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest until it coalesced and filled the rings on their fingers. Her skin burned until she almost couldn’t bear it any longer.

“I love you both.” she whispered before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke, Hermione found herself in Snape’s dungeon quarters. A vague sense of emptiness filled her chest. Propped on the nightstand next to her was an envelope. Her own name was printed on it, in her own handwriting. 

_ To my self, _

_ You have been working on a project. If you are reading this, then it was a success. Don’t go looking for your notes. They will come back to you when the time is right.  _

_ Protect Draco Malfoy at  _ **_all_ ** _ costs. _

_ When your skin begins to burn, or you see the mark, owl Harry immediately. Don’t ask him why beforehand, as this will be painful enough for him. _

_ Marry Ron, be happy, and have children. Trust yourself, trust Harry, and trust Draco if they come to you. _

As she finished the letter, Hermione watched as it quickly caught fire and disappeared into ash. Rubbing the skin over her heart, she rose and began preparing for the day.

  
  


Draco woke at the edge of the lake, Potter standing over him. He flipped his wrist to activate his wrist holster and startled when his wand didn’t slide into his palm. Potter held it up.

“You told me to take it, so you wouldn’t hex me.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Potter.”

“Read this first.” the dark haired man held out an envelope. He recognized his name on the front, in Granger’s handwriting.

“Why should I?”

“ _ Serpentes ne somnum.” _

“Where did you hear that phrase?”

“From you. Now, read the damn letter.”

_ Draco, _

_ Trust Harry. He does have your best interests at heart. When you see the mark, owl him immediately.  _

_ We are both on your side. _

_ H _

The paper caught fire and he dropped it before it could burn his hands.

“Mine said to trust you, and protect you and Hermione no matter what, as well as something about keeping the jar and notebook safe.” Harry shook his head. “The line from you, in your handwriting I might add, was the oddest part.” The dark-haired man shrugged. “Everything’s a bit fuzzy at the moment, but I’m sure it will come to me eventually.” he looked down and met Draco’s eyes. “If you promise not to hex me, I’ll give this back.”

“You have my word.”

“Your word as?” Harry waited and Draco huffed in annoyance.

“You have my word as a Malfoy that I will not hex you.” Harry grinned and tossed him the wand, then held out his hand. Draco eyed it for a moment, then accepted the help to his feet.

“What do you plan to do now?” Potter asked.

“I was planning on turning myself in to the Ministry today. Figured it would be quieter on a Sunday, cause less of a fuss.” Draco surprised himself with the admission, and the ease he felt in Potter’s presence. The other man met his gaze squarely, then nodded. Draco absently rubbed the space over his heart.

“Not a bad idea. I suppose they have a few questions for me as well, and I finally feel like I’m ready to talk.”

“Are you-” Draco stopped short. “Are you offering to come to the Ministry with me?”

“I-” Harry opened his mouth, then closed it as his eyes narrowed sharply while he thought. After a moment, he looked up and grinned as he met Draco’s eyes. “I guess I am, Malfoy.”

The two fell into step as they made their way up to the castle’s apparition point. Just before they got there, Draco stopped, fingering his wand.

“Once we apparate, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to hang on to this for me, at least until I need it again.” Draco said quietly. He met Potter’s eyes squarely. “I don’t want them to have it.” he said, unable to keep the curl of anger out of his voice.

“I’ll keep it safe, Malfoy. You have my word as a Potter.” his green eyes glittered and Draco couldn’t keep the answering smirk off his face as he nodded and with a crack they were gone.

X

At Harry’s urging, and her own strange message to herself, Hermione spoke in Malfoy’s defense at his trial the following month. The tall man didn’t meet her eyes as she walked in and stood silently while she spoke. She didn’t let it deter her, and laid out a passionate defense of him anyway, citing his upbringing, covering their troubles through school, but highlighting his decision to help them at the final battle. She truly believed he could be better. When she finished, their eyes met once, his a bright molten silver in his otherwise stoic visage. His glance caused her heart to skip, and she found herself rubbing the skin right over her heart again. 

Due to his age and the strong testimony of his battlefield actions by Harry, Draco was sentenced to six months in Azkaban. 

X

On the day of his release, Harry met him at the gates and returned his wand, side-apparating him to the gates of Malfoy Manor when he was too weak to do it for himself. Draco turned down Harry’s offer to stay and help him settle in, but accepted an invitation to dinner at Grimmauld Place the following week. The two struck up an unlikely, but genuine, friendship over the next year. When Draco married Astoria, Harry sent a heartfelt congratulations along with a beautiful red and gold tea set. When Draco noticed a strange mark appearing on his chest about eight months after that, he didn’t hesitate to owl Potter.

X

Hermione, meanwhile, finished her final year at Hogwarts before she went o to finish her university studies a whole year early. The work was a welcome and needed distraction after the war, and helped her distract herself from her PTSD. She had a job at the Ministry upon graduating and was due to marry Ron, who had joined Harry in Auror training, in a few weeks. As she passed the mirror toweling off after her shower in the small flat she shared officially with Ginny, though Ron was there most nights while Ginny was at Grimmauld Place, something caught her eye. Standing in front of the mirror, she saw the faintest glimmer over her chest. Raising her hand to rub it, a flash of heat seared through straight to her nether regions and revealed a beautifully intricate mark on her skin, as well as the illusion spell on the ring on her right hand. Captivated by the swirl of gold, silver, and bronze through the stone, she touched it and was met with another flash of heat and a series of indistinct but intensely erotic images. Biting back a moan, she grabbed a dress and yanked it on as she ran across the house to the floo. Ron poked his head out of the kitchen.

“‘Mione? Everything alright?”

“Y-yes, Ron. I just remembered something I need to ask Harry about. I’ll just pop over and should be back shortly.”

“I just finished making breakfast, are you sure it can’t-”

Hermione was already gone.

~

Tripping over the uneven ledge of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, Hermione immediately began calling for Harry. She was aware of the edge of panic in her voice, but just called louder. She heard an answering shout down the hall, and she pushed the door to the kitchen open to find him standing rather close to Draco Malfoy. She stopped short, taking in the sight of a slightly disheveled Harry and a smirking Malfoy. On the table was a red book. The sight of it kicked something in her brain, but she couldn’t pin it down. Malfoy took a step towards her, eyes a bright silver in the dim room, but Harry laid a hand on his arm. 

“Wait, Draco.” Harry said quietly. “She’s got to read the incantation first.” The blond nodded, but didn’t take his hungry gaze off her. She attempted to ignore him as she focused her attention on Harry. 

  
“Harry, what are you talking about? What is Malfoy doing in your kitchen, and since when are you two on a first name basis?” she held up her right hand. “And what is this?”

As answer, Malfoy held up his own hand which bore a matching ring. “Read the book, Hermione.” he drawled, and she trembled at the sensual promise in his tone and the heat in his gaze.

“Actually,” Harry cut in and grabbed it off the table, the light winking off his own ring, “now is not the best time. Ginny is due downstairs in a few minutes and I am definitely not ready to make these explanations. I shouldn’t have handed you the book, yet, either, Draco, but I’ve learned my lesson.” He blushed and Malfoy chuckled. “We’ll adjust the protocol later.” He hurried them both out of the room, back towards the floo. “Make your excuses through the weekend. Draco, we’ll need some place very- private. Owl us both with the details and we’ll meet at sundown. You should be okay until then, Hermione.” He threw some floo powder in the fireplace and pushed Malfoy in. “Now go! I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Count on it.” Malfoy drawled and Harry shivered as the blond disappeared with a true laugh.

“Harry, what the hell is going on?”

“Hermione, I can’t explain it to you yet. Tell Ron you’re going to your parents for the weekend, some sort of wedding business. He won’t want to come. I’ll tell Ginny I have a last minute work trip. Follow Draco’s owl instructions when they come.”

“Harry-”

“Trust me, Hermione. Isn’t that what you told yourself to do?” he asked quietly as he laid a finger over her lips. Herminone’s heart raced, mind whirling.

“I-but-okay, Harry.”

“Good.” He brushed his lips over hers, then pushed her into the fireplace, shouting her address as he did. The contact of his lips on hers confused her even as it had burned all the way to her toes.

~

After making up some excuse for Ron before he hurried out the door for work, Hermione packed a bag and threw herself into wedding nonsense while waiting for Malfoy’s owl. It arrived late that afternoon with rather cheeky instructions and directions to a portkey that would activate closer to sundown. Once her brain stopped spinning from the spell, Hermione found herself on a beautiful deck overlooking the ocean. The sun had already set here, and the sky was full of stars. Though the night air off the ocean was cool, Hermione’s skin was warm and she slipped her light cardigan off her shoulders. She stepped up to the railing, watching the moonlight on the waves. She could see some signs of habitation further down the beach, but the location was quite isolated. She could also sense the magical signal in the wards around the property, a cool tone that felt almost as familiar to her as her own. 

“I’m glad to see you took my advice about the dress.” Malfoy’s voice purred from behind her, it’s low, husky tone thrilling her senses as she whirled to face him. “I can only hope you followed the other bit of my advice.”

Hermione’s cheeks colored. “I would hardly leave all my knickers behind, Malfoy. That’s also an entirely inappropriate suggestion coming from a married man to an engaged woman.”

“Shame. That’s Harry’s favorite way to find you. His appreciation for it would be very- enthusiastic.” Malfoy smirked and Hermione’s stomach fluttered as she felt herself warm a bit more.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re alluding to so you can skip the innuendos. Where’s Harry?”

“He was detained at work. He’ll be here in about an hour. In the meantime, will you share dinner with me?” He gestured to the house behind him to a table set for three by the sliding glass doors. “I promise to be on my best behavior, and leave off talking about your knickers.”

“As if you know anything about my knickers in the first place.” she growled, and flounced into the house.

True to his word, though, Malfoy was a perfect gentleman over dinner. The conversation was easy, once Hermione decided to give him a chance, as Harry had seemed to. He was a charming conversationalist, and soon had her laughing as they discussed the news of the day and the previous few years in their lives. Still, as the meal wore on, her skin became warmer and warmer. While Malfoy had taken notice, he didn't say anything until he saw the light sheen of sweat break out on her forehead.

“Granger, are you all right?”

“I-yes, I'm fine. It's just very warm in here, right?” She picked up her napkin and began to fan herself with it.

“No, love, it's actually quite comfortable," he replied.

“I'm not your ‘love’, Malfoy. I'm engaged to Ron and due to marry him in a few weeks."

“And Astoria and I have been married almost a year, but that doesn't negate the fact that you are, in fact, my love." He reached for her hand and she jumped out of the chair. He carefully followed her.

"Malfoy, you're speaking nonsense." She stepped away from him, but he advanced until he had her caged in against a large bookshelf on the wall. He leaned in and nuzzled her ear. “M-Malfoy, s-stop.” Hermione panted. He ran a hand up her arm and cursed under his breath.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were this hot?" he met her eyes, his full of concern. "Harry should be here soon, and I swear it will all make sense then. In the meantime, you have to let me help you.”

“H-how?” Hermione whimpered, skin blazing. His proximity made her body fill with  _ need _ . 

"Oh, hell." Malfoy said. "You'll forgive me later." and before Hermione could process his words, his mouth was on hers. A coolness swept through her, offering momentary relief, but it was like throwing a single bucket on a raging inferno. His hands skimmed her body and she felt his hardness against her stomach. Her body arched into him, but her brain was in turmoil. She felt his hands sliding up under her short dress and tore her lips from his.

“M-Malfoy, wait!” She was panting and frantic, both with need and her worry about how she could possibly explain all this to Ron. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to rein himself in.

"I’m sorry. It’s very hard to resist you.” Malfoy took a deep breath, then met her eyes. “Hermione, you, Harry and I are a Triad. That's what that notebook will tell you. It will also explain that when you burn like this, the only thing that helps is release. I swear to you, I will go no farther until you read the book, but if you don't let me do this it could be the end of us all." He held her gaze a moment longer. "Will you trust me?"

The phrase pulled at her memory, and his touch felt so right. Nodding, she sealed her lips back to his and felt more than heard his groan of relief. His hands were suddenly everywhere on her body until he finally tugged her dress up over her hips and ran a finger over the seam of her knickers. 

“You’re bloody soaked.” he whispered hoarsely before tugging them out of the way and sliding his fingers through the slick between her thighs. “May I?” he rasped as he devoured her neck and Hermione could only gasp in assent. Gently, he slid two long, slim fingers inside her, plunging deep to rub that spot on her inner walls that Ron alway seemed to miss and she couldn’t get to on her own. HIs thumb began flicking her clit just right as his other hand began gently working her rear entrance. The whole time, he was muttering endearments, praise for her response to him, and dirty words in her ear and along her neck. The combined sensations were incredible and it didn’t take long for Hermione to fly apart under his incredibly skillful hands. Even as she did, he didn’t let up and immediately began to coax another orgasm from her. Within minutes, she had come twice more over his skillful hands before he eased them out of her, leaving a hollow feeling behind. She leaned against the shelf, dazed as she watched him lick the fingers that had been in her pussy clean. Her skin felt cooler, and though her head still felt fuzzy from the need still pounding through her veins, she could think again.

“Wh-what is this?”

“Old, potent magic.”

“How?” he shrugged elegantly.

“I haven’t re-read the whole book yet. Managed to get through the incantation before Potter sealed his lips to mine.” he chuckled at Hermione’s blush. “We’ve been a lot more involved than that, Hermione.”

“I- why can’t I remember?” she rubbed her head, trying to make sense of what he was saying, but couldn’t grasp the thread of that thought. Mal-Draco caressed her cheek. 

“Because you’ve got the finest mind of our generation and you created the potion and spells to hide it from us.” He smiled at her and stole a gentle kiss. “I remember thinking that before, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it then.” he continued to stroke her cheek gently.

“This, it all sounds so strange.” she turned her cheek into his hand and gave in to the urge to nuzzle against it. Her voice was soft as she continued. “But your touch feels so right.”

“Bloody hell, Draco! Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands to yourself until she read the book?”

“I would have, if she hadn’t almost burned us both alive.” His understanding gaze caught the rising blush on her cheeks and he angled his body to keep hers shielded from Harry’s sight as she tugged her dress back into place.

“Oh, ‘Mione, I’m sorry. I couldn't get away.” Harry fumbled in his robes, looking for something. Draco sighed and walked over to him. He caught Harry's face gently with both hands and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Hermione thought she saw Draco slip Harry a little tongue before he released him, then slid a slim hand in Harry's right pocket to retrieve the book. When Harry met her eyes, his cheeks were also a bit pink. “I-I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.”

Draco smirked as he handed her the book, open to the appropriate page. “After having had much more intimate parts of each other’s anatomy in our mouths and - elsewhere - I hardly think a little tongue is much to write home about.”

Harry spluttered and Hermione couldn’t hold in her giggle. Draco grinned at her and winked. She felt her heart flip to see him so relaxed and open in their presence.

"Read it quick, Hermione." Harry said, "so you can remember to help me slap him upside the head."

Their banter faded into the background as Hermione focused on the page in front of her. The words took a few moments to come into focus. She spoke the incantation slowly and carefully. When she finished it felt like a door in her mind opened and a wall crashed down as she suddenly  _ remembered _ . She gasped and both men were instantly at her side, guiding her to the couch as she began to sob. She clung to one while the other petted her gently, trying to soothe her. She just let the torrent run its course for a few long minutes.

“How- how could we do this to ourselves?” she finally managed to choke out.

"Because we decided the well-being of the rest of the world was more important than our own personal happiness." Draco said, a trace of bitterness in his words.

"And hurting those we loved wasn't an option." Harry chimed in.

"Hermione." Draco waited until she met his gaze. She could still see the shadows of Azkaban at the edges of his gaze. "It was the right choice then, as it is now. We agreed to this course of action, and we'll see it through." he gently wiped her tears away. "For now, let's live in the present and we’ll let tomorrow worry about itself."

“O-Okay.” she sniffed and wiped at her face.

“Good girl. Now kiss Harry and welcome him home, and slip him a little tongue when you do. He likes that.” Draco grinned lasciviously and Hermione laughed before doing as she was told.

And she definitely slipped Harry some tongue.

  
  


The first time they came together, it was without restraint on the floor in the living room. It was hard and fast and left them all the gasping once the magic ripped through them. The second time took most of the rest of the evening and left Hermione in such a state of bliss she couldn't open her eyes as the men talked quietly over her form curled between them.

“It hasn’t been constant. I’ve been able to keep it behind my walls-”

“..my marriage is a sham anyway..”

“..propose to Ginny soon. I..”

“..let me..”

“..still being watched..”

“..deserve a chance at happiness…”

“We all do.” Hermione whispered.

“All do what, love?” Draco’s voice asked. She felt Harry nuzzle her neck and she instinctively rolled her hips against him. 

“Deserve some happiness.” she mumbled breathlessly and Draco chuckled lightly. He caught her lips in a gentle kiss, soothing a hand down her flank to calm her. 

“You are absolutely right, beautiful.”

“And sleep.” she murmured and Harry laughed over her shoulder. 

“Yes, love. And sleep.” Draco kissed her forehead and she felt him snuggle down a bit closer to her, tucking her form closer into his chest. She groped behind her for Harry’s arm until he gave it to her and she snuggled it around herself, where he was touching both of them. 

“Love you.” she whispered and finally fell asleep.

  
  


The next day passed swiftly, with Hermione taking the time to figure out subtle changes to the incantation that would continue to mute their triad bond without harming Draco and Harry's growing friendship. Draco would also be carrying their bond this time, so Hermione did solicit a promise from him that he would reach out to her in some way to repair their relationship outside their bond renewal time. If she happened to coerce said promise using her lips and tongue, she'd never admit it.

She updated the notebook, chronicling changes in themselves and the strength of their magic since Hogwarts, as well as noting Harry's experiences with the resurgence of the memories. It had only been an issue the last few months, one he was able to slide behind his occlumency walls as a fluke occurrence until he finally saw the notebook on his shelf. Only after reading the incantation had the memories come back, but he had hidden it well and the other two had never suspected anything.

"The dreams, though." Harry whistled. "After I accidentally read the incantation they were intense. I had to-" he gestured and Draco laughed.

"Poor Potter. All alone in the shower every morning?" 

"Just wait until it happens to you. Have fun explaining to Astoria why you wake up with a stiffy every morning for three straight months."

“Well, seeing as we don't share a bed, it won't be much of a problem." Draco replied coolly.

"What? "Harry looked shocked.

"Pureblood marriages are not love matches, Potter. Once my heir is in Hogwarts, Astoria and I will both be free to live our own lives. In the meantime, we simply occupy separate wings and keep our dalliances discreet."

“Draco, that’s -”

“Tradition, though I am working on changing so my own children won’t be beholden to it. Changing the rules of succession almost a thousand years old is not done overnight.” From his tone, Hermione realized it was a touchy subject. Harry seemed determined to follow up, but a quick wiggle on her part soon had all three of them suitably distracted.

  
  


Hours later Hermione was cuddled with Draco while Harry went for food. She was playing with a length of his now long hair when her engagement ring from Ron caught her eye and she suddenly sat bolt upright.

“Oh, oh no,” she whispered. Draco leaned up on his elbow, hand reaching out to her, a look of concern on his beautiful face. She met his gaze, whisky brown eyes huge. “The pair bond.” she held up her hand. The tiny diamond winked in the candlelight.

“That’s all he gave you?” Draco scoffed as he looked at it.

“Draco, don’t be cruel. Aurors don’t make much, starting out.”

“I’d have given you one much bigger.” he said with a sniff.

“You’ve already given me one, and it’s broken, so-” she wiggled her other hand and giggled when he growled at her. He shifted to pounce, but she held up her hand to stop him. “Wait! That’s not my point. I’m marrying Ron in two weeks.”

“Yes, so you’ve already reminded me. The thought of his hands on you is more than mildly repulsive, so if you’ll kindly  _ quit _ reminding me-” he gently caged her in with his larger form and began kissing down her neck, making her gasp and momentarily derailing her thought processes.

“W-wait.” He pulled his head back and met her eyes. “The pair bond. Ron and I, we’re a love match. When we exchange vows, once the rings go on, the bond should be established.”

“How do you know about that?” As a muggleborn, she shouldn’t have known about some of the more obscure wizard wedding vows and traditions. Most were antiquated, traditions passed down through families. “Wait, did you find that in a book?”

“Of course I did. Once Molly mentioned it, it’s all I’ve been researching for months. Marriage, especially a magical one, is not to be entered into lightly.” She gave him a look and he laughed. She slapped him on the arm.

“I’ll make you pay for that,” he muttered and moved in, but she held up her hand again to stop him. He huffed and sat back.

“I haven’t made my point yet!” she took a deep breath. “A pair bond will glow when the vows are exchanged, like we do when-” she blushed, but pushed on. “But if another vow already holds one or the other’s hearts-” she trailed off and the implications hit Draco. No glow meant no true bond, no true bond meant hard questions, and hard questions would lead to discoveries that would expose them all and potentially put her and Harry in danger. Hermione in danger was not something Draco was going to accept again, ever.

“Oh.”

“Ron would be so hurt, and I know I would be so embarrassed, but wouldn’t understand why.” She shook her head. “I- There’s so much to do, I won’t have time to research a solution. I don’t want to hurt Ron, and-” tears stood in her eyes. She turned her face away from him. “You probably think this is all so silly.”

Draco caught her chin and turned her face back to his.

“If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.” he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. “What color?”

“Wh-what?”

“The glow. What color is it supposed to be?”

“A rosy gold is considered the sign of a truly deep bond. Regular gold is lucky, too.”

“Like your magical signature?” he asked and she nodded, studying him closely. “Okay. I’ll take care of it.”

“How? I-”

“Trust me, Hermione.” he stroked her cheek and she relaxed into him. He hid his thrill at her body’s reaction to his promise, knowing she truly did trust him to take care of this for her. “Now can we please stop talking about that speckled git? It’s really putting a damper on my ability to perform.”

  
  


As they stood beside the ocean in the pre-dawn light, vials in hand, Hermione had to clear her throat to speak.

"It should last longer this time. I used our combined magic to strengthen the charms while I modified what would be hidden. You should remember your friendship, but not this weekend. Draco, I covered the incantation. When you begin to remember, you'll be able to read the book without releasing the spell. I-"

Draco shared a look with Harry, then kissed her quiet before he held up his vial. "Quit worrying. Everything will be fine."

Holding hands, they allowed the magic to take hold. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later found Draco standing disillusioned in the corner of a wedding tent on the Weasley’s property, watching Hermione Granger wed the speckled git. He was following a set of instructions he had found in the pocket of his robes after waking in a muggle cottage in Aruba, of all places.

Even for an irritating know-it-all, Draco had to admit that Granger was radiant today. She positively glowed with happiness while she pledged her eternal love to her new husband, her transformation reminding him of their fourth year Yule Ball. That was the night he realized how beautiful she really was. He had watched her after that, and found himself consistently amazed at her intelligence and depth of knowledge. She wasn’t afraid to ask the same questions he had, but couldn’t risk his reputation for. Her lust for knowledge had intoxicated him, and thoughts of her swotty mouth occupied with...other things...had slipped through his mind late at night more than once. 

The expectant hush that fell over the crowd brought Draco out of his own thoughts. One - two - as nothing happened, Draco pulled subconsciously on an oddly familiar well of rosy magic as he cast a charm to surround the couple with a glow of light. It may have been a bit brighter than necessary, but Malfoy's never did anything halfway. The bespelled wedding rings he had slipped Harry earlier that week would also ‘lock’, tied to the life essence of the wearers. He glanced at his own ring, which held a similar spell, before a flash of red caught his eye as Granger kissed Weasley and they paraded back down the aisle. As they passed, he swore she made direct eye contact with him and he found himself rubbing the skin over his heart. Then she was gone. Shrugging off the odd moment, he slipped out of the tent and disapparated back to the Manor, feeling oddly satisfied with himself.

X

A year later, he found himself back in the same tent watching Potter marry the Weaselette, but this time as an invited guest. Harry had wanted him to be part of the bridal party, but he had refused. He and Harry were friends, but he was sure the She-Weasel wouldn't appreciate his presence in her wedding photos. Still, he'd gifted them a beautiful pair of bespelled rings and was sure she would appreciate the silver and emerald tea set on the gift table. As they finished their vows, he pulled on that thread of rosy gold magic he felt again and made the happy couple glow. As he tugged, he noticed Granger's eyes from where she stood next to the She-Weasel widen before she carefully schooled her features back into a wide smile. She flicked a glance in his direction, and he rubbed his chest as he met her gaze. He smirked and she rolled her eyes before focusing back on the happy couple.

Sitting quietly at a back table, he watched the merriment around him. Astoria had left hours earlier, but Draco chose to stick around. Even as he nursed a glass of firewhiskey he couldn't for the life of him explain why. These Gryffindors certainly knew how to party, though.

He watched as a smiling Harry led a laughing Ginny across the floor to him. Draco stood to shake Harry's hand, and was surprised when the other man pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you came, Draco." Harry was exuberant and possibly a bit intoxicated. Draco smirked and held his hand out to Ginny. She hesitantly gave it to him and he bowed over it, placing a proper kiss on the back of it.

"You look radiant, Mrs. Potter." he said politely and she smiled, cheeks pinking. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

“Th-thank you, Malfoy. Harry was so glad you agreed to attend, though Ron had a few misgivings.”

“Yes, well, we aren’t on the best of terms, but Harry is my friend and I wanted to show him my support.”

Ginny smiled at that, and Draco found himself smiling back.

“Well, enjoy the party, and if you’d like to come by Grimmauld Place for dinner sometime, I think it would be nice if we could be friends, too.” She said, still smiling. Harry pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you. I- I would like that.” Draco replied, surprised and grateful for the invitation. Harry smiled widely and kissed Ginny’s cheek again. With a nod, the couple turned and headed back into the fray.

“Draco!” Harry’s voice cut through the noise before he had gone too far. “Quit lurking in the corner like an albino dementor. Come dance!” he called as he swung his wife into his arms and they both laughed. The music shifted and Draco watched as couples came together, swaying to the romantic tune. Draco’s eye lit on Granger who stood at the edge of the dance floor, no Weasley in sight. Cursing himself for the list of instructions, he made his way over to her. Her eyes grew wider as he approached.

“Granger, may I have this dance?” he asked, bowing slightly and holding out his hand. She froze, but they both heard the whispers of the ladies at the table next to them as the silence lengthened. “I won’t bite.” he said and she blushed slightly. “Come on, where’s that Gryffindor courage?” He taunted gently and her spine straightened at the subtle barb and she placed her hand in his as her eyes flashed.

“I’m only being polite so I don’t make a scene at my best friend’s wedding.” she hissed as he led her to the dance floor. He mentally rolled his eyes, but kept his tone light.

“Yes, well, Merlin forbid that there was a scene at the Potter-Weasley wedding. It would be the talk of the town for weeks.” he drawled. Granger looked at him strangely.

“Are you - are you making a joke? To me?” she asked.

“Is that so surprising?” he asked, feeling a bit stung.

“A bit.” she mused and he could see her brain working. “We aren’t exactly friends, Malfoy.”

“I know. I'm trying to rectify that. Also, this dancing thing would be easier if you weren’t quite so stiff.” he said. “I’m not trying to embarrass you, Granger.” She met his gaze squarely, her whiskey brown eyes drawing him in. “Trust me?” he asked quietly. She bit her lip, then nodded, relaxing. With a small step he pulled her closer and more comfortably into his arms, and she fell into his lead as he guided them expertly over the dance floor. They were both quiet a few moments as Hermione continued to openly study his face.

“You dance well, Malfoy.” she finally offered.

“Summers at the Manor were not spent idly. Pureblood society is unforgiving of those who won’t conform.”

“So I recall.” she shivered and looked away. “Your aunt definitely wasn’t my biggest fan.”

“I wasn’t fond of her either.” Draco replied and she looked back up to meet his eyes. “My upbringing wasn’t my choice, though the decisions I have made since then are. I am sorry, Gra- Hermione, for my words and even more so my actions towards you at Hogwarts. They were done by a spoiled, egotistical prat but still inexcusable. I won’t assume that you will ever forgive me, or even want to, but I hope you’ll accept my sincere apology.” she stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. “Come now, was that really so surprising? Quit gaping like a guppy fish and keep dancing before someone comes over here to see if I petrified you. I’m already getting rather menacing looks from the elder Weasley brothers, the bespectacled one included.”

At that her jaw snapped shut and she fell back into step with him. They were strangely well-matched and Draco felt a weight in his chest lift as she relaxed a bit more into his arms. 

“I accept.” she said, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. “Your apology. I accept it. Thank you.” she said softly.

“You’re welcome.” They were quiet for a few more minutes. The song changed and instead of releasing her, Draco gave into an impulse to keep her near him as long as he could as he led her through a series of more complex steps at the quicker tempo, and she followed his lead gracefully and easily.

"Is there anything you’re not good at, Granger? How are you a good dancer as well?" he grumbled and she laughed. 

"Flying. I’m not good at flying. I absolutely hate being on a broom." She said with a shudder. "The dancing, though, was at my mother's insistence. I took various dance classes as a kid. She felt I spent rather too much time in my head or a book and enrolled me in them to keep me active. Once I went to Hogwarts, I kept it up in the summer because I found I enjoyed them." 

Draco eyed her with amusement as she babbled.

"What's your favorite?" he inquired after they cleanly executed a particularly tricky turn sequence, reading each other's movements as if they had been dancing together for years.

"I enjoyed ballet, but abhorred tap. I also developed an aptitude for the traditional country dances, which I prefer to the more formal ballroom dancing. At Uni I found an American-style East Coast Swing group, and it was a great way to spend a Friday night. That style, though, is a total workout if you’re doing it right."

"You really do have an opinion on everything, don't you." he said, and she laughed again, the light-hearted sound lifting his heart and soothing a soul he hadn't realized was bruised.

"Not quite. I haven't quite decided if I like pickled kippers or not." she shot back and he chuckled. She grinned back, but his amusement was cut short when a shout came from his left.

“Oi! Malfoy! Get your slimy Slytherin hands off my wife!"

At the voice, Draco immediately stepped back, releasing Granger and ignoring the pain that cut through his heart as he did.

“Ron! What is your problem?" Hermione hissed.

"Why are you dancing with my wife, Malfoy?" Ron snarled, pulling Granger behind him. Draco had to bite back the snarky reply he wanted to make.

"She looked like she wanted to dance. I offered to be polite." he answered shortly.

"Snakes don't know how to be polite," Ron shot back with a sneer. At that, Hermione stamped her foot.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are making a scene. Malfoy was being kind and we were sharing a lovely dance and a particularly pleasant conversation before you decided to barge in with all your bluster. I’ll remind you again that just because you have two left feet and don’t like to dance doesn’t mean  _ I _ don’t like to dance. Not to mention the fact that Harry wants him here, so you will cease throwing this temper tantrum before you upset your sister." she stated quietly but vehemently. The words contrasted sharply with the smile she kept on her face to throw off the gossip-mongers. Weasley opened his mouth, but she immediately cut him off. "So help me, Ron, if the next words out of your mouth are anything other than "Good to see you" or "It was great catching up with you" or some other similarly pleasant drivel, I swear I will hex you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week!" 

"But, ‘Mione-"

"No, Ron. This is your best friend's wedding and Mal–  _ Draco _ is Harry's friend, too. We're all adults now, and if  _ you _ can't act like one, then go home." she turned to Draco. "Thank you for the dance, it was lovely. I look forward to seeing you again, Draco." with a nod and smile to him and a glare at her husband she stormed away, leaving both men momentarily speechless in her wake. Draco managed to recover first. 

"Temper hasn't changed much, I see." Draco murmured quietly.

"What would you know about that, you slimy git?"

"She punched me in our third year, remember?" The other man chuckled a bit.

"That's right. You were a right prat that day."

"I was, and on many of the days before and after that one." He glanced over at the other man, who looked confused. Draco sighed. He would never understand what Granger saw in this man. "I was a prat. I shouldn't have been. I'll work on it in the future. And close your mouth, you look like a guppy. "

"I – but –"

"Spit it out, Weasley."

"That wasn't much of an apology."

"Well, it's the best you'll get."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"I much prefer women, but thanks for the offer." Draco purred before walking off, leaving the other man sputtering behind him. He caught Granger's eye from across the room and she smiled. He nodded, then left the tent with a bit of lift in his step.

X

The charm wore off again around the time they turned 26. Draco noted that after two children, Hermione was as beautiful as ever, if slightly thicker about the middle. He then kissed the aghast look off her face when Harry actually said it and they ganged up on him until he apologized, in the best way possible.

XXX

Draco continued to carry their bond, unaware, until he was woken one night in a panic. His body was on fire and as he rubbed his chest, a glint of red caught his eye. He was wearing a ring on his right hand, and the stone in it was swirling madly with gold, silver, and bronze. Feeling a bit weak, he waved his hand and his room lit by candlelight. His eye caught a red book on the shelf and he padded quietly across the room to pull it down. The words on the cover wouldn't hold in his mind, they slipped away like oil on glass. He recognized the effects of the notice-me-not charm and forced himself to thumb through it until he found one page with a sheet stuck over it. These words were clear and in Granger's handwriting.

_ Only read this if you are ready to remember.  _

Potter's handwriting was beneath.

_ Wait until they owl, unless you want to torture yourself. _

A memory flitted through his mind. 

_ “Don't be so morbid, Harry." _

_ "It's not morbid, it's realistic." _

Shaking his head he lifted the paper and read the incantation underneath. Instantly, the memories came flooding back and the mark on his chest seared back into existence and left him gasping. Once he could breathe normally, another fact stole his breath again.

Hermione was dying.

He flew into action. He called one of the house elves as he dressed hastily.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"I've got to go. Care for Scorpius while Mrs. Malfoy is - indisposed."

"Of course, Master. Anything else?"

"Yes, owl this list –" he paused at the desk in his room and scribbled a list of ingredients on a piece of stationery "-to Mulpepper. Tell him if he can have them to me within the hour, I will pay him triple what they're worth."

"I will collect them myself and bring them to you." the house elf replied. "Can I make one suggestion to the Master before he goes?"

Draco looked up, as he slid the red notebook into the inner pocket of his robe. "What is it?"

The elf pointed at his feet. "Matching shoes, Master Malfoy." Then the elf was gone. Draco took a look down. One brown, one black. He shook his head as he kicked them off. House-elves certainly got cheeky when they were being paid.

Throwing powder into the fireplace, he grabbed a pair of trainers and stepped in shouting "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

Stepping through, he promptly tripped over some baby toy or other, making it squawk noisily. Cursing, he righted it as conversation from above drifted down the stairs. "Ginny, it's fine. Whoever it was must be a friend because they didn't trip the wards." pause "Of course I have my wand." Harry's voice got louder as he poked his head around the top of the stairs and his eyes met Draco's, taking in his slightly panicked expression and lack of shoes. "It's just Draco, Gin. Tuck Albus back in and we'll go chat in the kitchen."

"Harry, I'm sorry to bust in, but I need you to come with me." Draco said quietly as the other man rubbed his eyes and tried to smooth his ruffled hair. Draco felt a wave of affection for Harry wash through him, but not as strongly as it should have been based on his restored memories. Between his own strong shields and rigid self-control and the potion that was still in effect, the desire he had initially experienced was muted and almost dormant.

"It's no problem, Draco. Unexpected, but not a problem. What can I help with?" 

"Let's move somewhere a bit more private first." Giving him an odd look, Harry shrugged and led him into a cheerfully cluttered kitchen. He turned, face now completely serious, as he rubbed his chest over his heart and met Draco’s eyes.

"Is it warm in here?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to tell you too much if I don't have to, but have you heard from Hermione lately?" Harry shrugged again.

"Gin said she went home early from their beach day with the kids. She wasn't feeling well. We've actually got Rose here tonight, and Molly took Hugo. Why? What's wrong?"

“There is no easy way to say this. You, Hermione, and I are a triad. Hermione devised a way to mute our bond so we could live the lives we needed to while the world righted itself after the war. Now it helps us maintain the lives we chose for ourselves, not the one destiny tried to force on us."

"Draco, that sounds completely crazy."

"Look at your right hand, Harry."

"There's nothing there," Harry held it up, flipping it back and forth to show the back and the palm.

"Quit being so bloody stubborn and actually look!" Draco grabbed Harry's right hand with his own and held it in front of Potter’s face, his worry for Hermione making his temper short.

"I don't –" Harry cut off. "Where in the bloody hell did that ring come from? Why does it match yours?"

"It holds our bond. Now focus on it." Draco growled and Harry stared at it for a long moment, and Draco held his breath, unsure if it would work. 

"H-Hermione! Oh, Merlin. She's in trouble." Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Harry continued. "What - what do we need to do? I- it's disjointed, but I can feel her." he paused "And you."

"We have to get to her. She needs to draw magic from both of us, but without you Weasley won't let me in the house."

"Okay. Let me go tell Gin –” Bright green eyes met stormy silver. “I can't tell her about this, can I?" Harry said quietly and Draco shook his head. "I'll tell her it's Auror business, she knows you liaise with us occasionally." The dark-haired man strode across the room, but paused at the door, blushing. "Does this triad thing mean  _ we _ fancy each other?"

"According to my memories, we fancy each other rather vigorously and quite enthusiastically."

"Oh." Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"Indeed." Draco said and snickered. "Don't worry, Potter. The potion mutes that side of things as well. I don't currently have any designs on your virtue."

“Th – that's good. I think." Harry cleared his throat. "I'll be right back, then."

Draco took a moment to pull on his shoes, and pull up his occlumency shields. No need to show Harry more than he needed to know right now, though he foresaw many cold showers in his own future. 

~

"Harry? Wh-what are you doing here? And why is Malfoy with you?"

"Ron, where's Hermione?"

"She's in bed. She's not feeling well. I was just trying to figure out who to call."

"That's why we're here, Ron. Can we see her?"

"I mean, you can Harry, but I don't want him in my house." Ron jerked his chin at Draco, who stood as patiently as he could behind Harry.

"I brought Draco because he has more experience with potions than I do."

"And so does every mediwitch on the continent." Ron crossed his arms stubbornly. Draco’s temper snapped. He pushed past Harry and into Weasley’s personal space. 

"Weasley, Potter and I are currently the only thing standing between Hermione and death. If you don't let me in to see her willingly, I will strike you down where you stand. I will then cheerfully step over your corpse to help her, to hell with the consequences. Now invite me in and get the fuck out of my way." Draco's voice was flat and deadly cold as he spoke and Weasley took a few steps back.

"Don't test him on this, Ron." Harry said quietly as the redhead went to open his mouth.

"Come in." Ron mumbled and Draco burst past him into the house.

"Where - "

"Bedrooms over here." Harry said leading the way. He pushed open the door and Draco felt a wave of Harry's agony ripple through the bond. Hermione lay in the middle of the bed, dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, but not in a way that indicated health. She moaned softly as the door opened, but couldn't open her eyes. Aware of Weasley's glare on him, Draco refrained from scooping her into his arms and settled for placing a gentle hand on her brow and taking one of her hands. Harry sat next to her and took her other hand in his.

"She's burning up, Draco."

"I know."

"Wh - what do we do?" Weasley asked from the doorway, looking lost. "I've never seen her this sick before."

"I'm not sure yet." Draco said and picked up her wand. Muttering over it, it revealed the last spell she had cast, which was a headache relief charm. "What did she do today?"

"N – not much. She, Gin, and my mom took the kids to the beach. They were gone for a few hours. She came home early, said she wasn't feeling well and went to bed. She wasn't interested in dinner, so I let her sleep, listened to the Cannons game on the wireless. She said she only had a headache when I came to bed, but she wasn't this warm then. I dreamt the furnace was on, and when I woke up she was like this.”

"Have you given her anything?"

"Not yet. We only have some children's strength potions in the house. ‘Mione’s never sick."

Draco waved the wand in his hand over Hermione's body, a blue mist covering her.

"There's something there, but the fever is throwing everything else off.” He turned to Weasley. "I need a cauldron and a copy of _ Most Potente Potions _ . Can you get those?"

"I know where the cauldron is, but the book-" he gestured to the room, which had several stacks of books scattered around it and across every flat surface, as well as two large bookcases. "It may take a bit. Between her and the children, most of the house is like this.” 

"Fine, Harry, you find it. Weasley, the cauldron."

"Draco, be nice." Harry muttered and Draco huffed.

"Please." Draco added. The two left the room. Their voices faded as they went down the hall.

"Harry are you sure?"

"Ron, I trust him."

"I think you're mental, but okay."

Draco leaned over Hermione's prone form and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed when he leaned back.

"It will be okay, my love. Harry and I are here and we're going to help you get better. Just hold on to the bond, and we’ll carry you."

~

A few hours later, Hermione was resting more comfortably once the fever reducing potion and a rehydration serum was in her system. They weren't out of the woods yet, but the all-consuming panic that had woken him was subsiding. He rubbed his face and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Weasley standing next to him, holding out a steaming mug. Draco took the cup.

"’S just coffee. Wasn't sure how you liked it, so I left it black. "

"Like my soul?" Draco murmured and the other man snorted as he took a restorative sip. "It's good, thanks." The two stood together quietly, watching Hermione sleep. Harry had passed out in the chair next to the bed, holding tightly to her hand. The redhead shifted again. “Spit it out, Weasley."

"But –"

"Your face is an open book, and your body telegraphs your intentions before you move. How you were a successful keeper or survive covert missions as an Auror is beyond me. But it doesn't take training as a legilimens to read you.” Draco said, rubbing his eyes again. "And I don't mean any of that as an insult. I think it's why Harry likes you so much. He doesn't have to guess your intentions, or figure out if you're trying to manipulate him. You don't want him for anything other than as a friend and your loyalty to him is commendable.” 

"I don't know whether to thank you or punch you."

"Why don't you settle for asking whatever it is that is on your mind." The other man fidgeted for another few minutes and Draco figured he had lost his nerve when he finally spoke.

"The first spell you cast, the blue one. You were holding Hermione's wand when you did it." Draco hadn’t even realized he had done it at the time, and was surprised the other man had noticed.

"I was." Draco answered, then met the other man's gaze squarely. Ron's blue eyes bored into his own. "But before you ask me anything else, understand that I will answer you truthfully." Silence stretched between them again for a long moment as they weighed each other’s merit.

"Do you truly love them?" Weasely asked quietly and the astuteness of the question surprised Draco. Perhaps there was more to the redheaded man than met the eye. The fact he knew to say ‘them’ and not just ‘her’ was telling.

"With every fiber of my being." Draco responded, rubbing his chest.

"Will you show it to me?" Weasley asked and Draco had to actively rein in his surprise.

"I don’t - "

"I caught a glimpse of it last time, before she glamoured it. Her kiss was different before she left.” Weasley ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Merlin's beard, she's always a bit different after. Not for long, but it’s noticeable." He met Draco's gaze, pain clear in the blue orbs. "She called out for the two of you. That's what woke me. She was burning up and calling out for  _ you _ ." he chuckled darkly. "That spot is the one part of her she doesn't like me to touch. Right over her heart."

"Weasley, you don't need to do this to yourself."

“You said you’d give me the truth. I think you owe me that much." They stared at each other for another long, tense moment before Draco nodded.

"Okay." Setting his cup down, Draco pulled off the jumper he wore, then slowly unbuttoned the shirt underneath. Peeling it back he showed Weasley the triad mark. The red-haired man sucked in a sharp breath as if he had been punched in the gut and his entire body shook, but he didn't back away. Instead, he took a step closer and studied the intricate knot, the colors it was worked in. 

"That rosy color, that's her, isn't it.” Weasley’s voice was hoarse.

"Yes." Draco recovered the mark and carefully buttoned his shirt. The other man turned, but Draco caught his arm. "Weasley, before you do something rash you need to hear this. Hermione could have had this." he tapped the mark. "Instead, she chose you."

"Wh-"

"They both did. Hermione designed a spell more powerful than the old magic that makes up this bond so that she could be with  _ you _ and have the life you had planned. And every time we renew it, she chooses you first again. She will  _ always _ choose you first, Weasley. I will never understand why,” Draco’s voice cracked, but he continued, “but she always chooses you.” Draco tightened his grip on Weasley’s arm. “Don’t make her regret that choice.” He held the other man’s eyes steadily, letting his mental shields lower enough for Weasley to understand the depth of the emotions he had for the other two resting in that room. It matched what he saw in the other man’s gaze. He carefully pulled his shields back into place, releasing Weasley’s arm.

“I- Thank you, Draco.”

“We will never speak of this again.”

“We won’t need to.” Weasley nodded to the pair on the bed. “Let me know if they need anything, or if you need more coffee. I’m- I’m going to go take a walk.”

“Just don’t forget.”

“I don’t think I ever will.” The man answered with a watery half smile. “It’s not that she chose me  _ first _ , Malfoy, but that she chose  _ me _ .”

~

Draco stayed two more days, with Harry popping in and out as he could. Draco had located a scratch on Hermione’s back where she had encountered some sort of sea life that had poisoned her that day at the beach. Once he had brewed and administered the antidote, she finally began to rest peacefully and the fever waned and vanished. 

If Harry noticed that the previously unmitigated animosity between Draco and Ron had lessened, he wisely didn't comment on it. Instead, the two had fallen into a slight truce, still characterized by their typical potshots at each other. When she finally woke, all three breathed a sigh of relief. She accepted Harry's story that Draco had come to help as a friend and the two left pretty quickly after that.

"Draco, I'm having trouble occluding my memories. I remember bits and pieces-" here Harry blushed, "- but not enough." The two were outside the Weasley home, walking toward the closest apparition point, the night air around them was cool and quiet.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you as much as I did." Draco said softly as he leaned against Harry, bone-deep weariness suffusing his body. He hadn't been this worn out mentally, physically, and emotionally since his release from Azkaban. Hermione had drained a lot from him, and while he had been more than willing to give it, his magical reserves were low and his usual ironclad self-control was almost non-existent. 

"No, I'm glad you did. I know Hermione had to pull from both of us. I'm magically drained, and I didn't even stay the whole time." 

Draco rubbed his eyes, raked a hand through his hair. It was a complete wreck and he couldn't bring himself to care. He was absolutely exhausted.

"It has been a long few days." Draco admitted, fighting a yawn.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this disheveled." Harry commented and Draco smirked.

"Oh, you have, you just don't remember." he drawled and Harry blushed, then scowled.

"Quit doing that."

“I can't help it that you're such an easy target, or that I find your blush adorable.” Draco smirked. “Did you know that your co-” 

"All right enough. I was going to ask for a favor, but I'll wait until you've had some sleep and your filter is back in place." Harry said, annoyed, as he walked a few steps away, but Draco reached out and caught his arm.

"Wait, wait. I'll quit." he yawned again. "What do you need, Harry?”

"I was going to ask if you could help me lock them up." he pointed to his head. "The memories, I mean. It – it's been hard to kiss Ginny the last few days and I think she knows something is up. Saying I’m worried about Hermione isn’t quite cutting it. Do you have any idea how much longer the potion will last?"

"It was three years the first time, five the last. We took this dose a little over two years ago." Draco said quietly. “With the combined forces of our magic over the past few days, there’s no telling how the potion was affected. It could be another six months or three years.”

"I – I don't know if I could hide it from Ginny that long. Being near you right now is..." Harry trailed off, eyes bleak.

"I understand."

"I don't want to ask. I don’t want to leave you on your own with this." Harry said. Draco understood. His situation was very different, and his relationship with Astoria was over before it began, and with Scorpius growing well, he wouldn't have to grace her bed again, which she seemed to prefer anyway. Ginny and Harry had a real marriage, and he knew how insatiable Harry could be when he felt loved and wanted. He also knew that if he did this, he would be completely on his own to carry them, with the full knowledge of what they were the entire time. He wouldn’t be able to occlude the memories that well. As he stood there, he realized he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. Meeting Harry's eyes, he knew the other man had already thought this through and understood what he was asking.

"It's all right, Harry. I'll continue to carry us."

"Thank you, Draco. I know it won't be easy. Knowing, that is."

"No, but I’ve withstood worse kinds of torture. You also carried us at the start before the spell was so complete. You were more aware than you told Hermione." They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Draco’s lips curled up in a mischievous grin. Harry looked nervous as Draco stepped closer. "Before I do, though, I want something from you first." Harry’s face blanched, then turned bright red. Draco laughed. "Not that, you letch. Just a kiss."

"I won't remember it." 

"No, but I will."

"All right." Harry leaned over and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips, blushing furiously.

"Not so fast, Potter." Draco growled, throwing caution to the wind. "I want a proper snog." Draco advanced and Harry's eyes widened as he retreated until they found themselves under the shadow of a large tree in someone's front yard. If anyone looked out the window they would still be in full view, but at that moment Draco couldn’t bring himself to care who would see.

“I -" Harry began, and Draco reached up and rubbed two fingers over the hidden bond mark on the other man's chest. Harry gasped, then launched himself into Draco’s arms and sealed their mouths together. Their kiss was fierce at first, as they released the tension of the previous days into each other, hands pulling and tugging roughly. As it continued, though, the emotions behind it shifted, and the kiss and embrace grew softer, became a comfort. When their lips finally separated, they were both breathing heavily, though still wrapped closely together. "Draco, wait a -" Harry whispered, eyes glittering brightly.

"Shh, Harry. I'll see you soon." Draco replied and carefully slid into Harry’s mind to shift the memories, slipping them back behind the shield where they belonged. He also gently reworked the events of the past few days, as well as planted the suggestion that Ginny was the cause of his raging hard-on. With a smirk, he slipped out of Harry's mind and out of his arms. "Potter, go home." he said.

"I -wha?" The dark-haired man gave him a slightly dazed look. 

"Hermione's feeling better. Go home and tell Ginny." he smirked again. "Give her a kiss for me." he drawled and Harry laughed.

"Never, Draco. All her kisses come from me. See you next week for lunch?"

"Sure." Draco replied and watched the other man apparate away. With a sigh, he readjusted his pants and went home to take a cold shower. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe the children will be starting school soon."

"James started already.” Harry chimed in from where he leaned against the deck railing to her left. They were watching the sun set over the ocean on their last evening together.

"I only hope that Scorpius will make a friend. He will most likely be in Slytherin, but I haven't raised him the way I was. He’s, well, softer I suppose, than I ever was.” Draco said quietly as he propped his chin on Hermione’s head as he breathed in her scent, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. Being anywhere near her but unable to touch her for the past two years had been torture. It wasn’t the same as it had been with Harry, as she was the comfort he craved and couldn’t have. He had continued to work in the Ministry in various capacities, but avoided her whenever possible. 

He had also spent a good portion of the past two years researching their bond. The information he had compiled had helped her tweak the spell again, hopefully making it easier for them all to carry. 

"I know what you mean.” Harry shook his head. “Albus is –"

"A boy who knows who he wants to be, but you won't let him." Hermione cut in.

"Hermione –"

"Don't use that tone with me, Harry. If you don't loosen up, you're going to lose him."

"You've been spending too much time with Ginny." Harry grumbled.

"She is a lovely woman." Draco chimed in. Harry scowled, Hermione laughed and pulled Harry closer to them. They fell back into a comfortable silence as they watched the sun sink below the horizon.

  
  


"Hermione, are you sure? The last few months are always- rough." Draco said, his arms around her again.

"You've carried us for 10 years, love. The last two since my poisoning with the full knowledge of what we are to each other." she cupped his cheek. "Harry trained me in occlumency so you could rest. Let me take us, and you can use this time to try to make things up with Astoria. I know she's not well."

"Hermione, that ship never even came into port. It's a lost cause."

"Well, I put it in your directions so you have to try." she grinned and he tapped her nose.

"You're a minx.” he whispered and stole another kiss.

“Guys, it's time." Harry said.

"See you soon." Hermione whispered with a smile.

XXX

“Enough!" Hermione thundered. "You will not behave this way in my office! This arguing will also not bring your boys home, and if you don't cease your nonsense, I'll have you both thrown in Azkaban until you come to your senses!"

"Yes, Minister." Harry spat, still glaring daggers at Draco.

"As you wish, Minister Granger." Draco replied.

"Now let's try this again. We know Albus and Scorpius took the experimental Time Turner. The question is, why?"

XXX

"Oh, I missed you both so much." Hermione launched herself at them as soon as they finished reading the incantation, sobbing. "I felt the magic of the bond through the whole mess with the boys, but something went wrong. It’s- it's like you hated each other again."

"I'm sorry, ‘Mione. It’s alright. We're friends again. We patched things up after the boys were safe." Harry said, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Ron is angry with me, too. When the mark appeared, I - I couldn't bear to be with him like that. I hid at work to avoid him. I was so relieved when I got your owls."

"It will be okay, Hermione. When you get home you'll be able to mend your relationship. Blame it on that new bit of legislation you just got passed and I’m sure he’ll come around." Draco rubbed her back soothingly, mentally resolving to add sending the bloody idiot an owl to remind him what a moron he was being to his post-renewal self-instruction list.

"And you lost Astoria and I- we- couldn’t come to you for so long." Hermione wiped at her eyes and pulled back from Harry to spin and collapse against Draco. "I'm truly sorry, Draco, that you had to go through that alone."

"It's all right. I didn’t owl on purpose. We-” his voice caught for a moment as the memories slipped through him. While they hadn't fallen in love, they had come to a comfortable place in their relationship before her passing. “We had a few good conversations there at the end. We both knew what we had done to each other, and how much our stubbornness had cost us. I know Scorpius misses her greatly, but he and I are at least talking again."

"I'm so glad."

"So am I. And because I’m now single, I'll carry the bond again this time." He had already decided that he would read the incantation early. Knowing, even apart, made him feel less alone and with Scorpius at Hogwarts, the Manor was too large and empty.

"Draco, are you sure?" Harry asked. “It should be me this time, I think.”

"Yes. You both have spouses to focus on. I still have a lot to atone for and even though I'm not aware of us, it seems like a part of me knows when I carry it. I- I think carrying the bond helps me be a better person."

"Draco, you are a good person.” Hermione said, cupping his cheek. “You've done so much work to help overturn laws supporting pureblood supremacy that real change is happening now." He nuzzled her hand, accepting the comfort and absolution she offered. She smiled when he leaned down and finally captured her lips. 

As soon as their lips touched, fire raced through her veins. She had been tormented by dreams of their times together for the past two months, but unable to touch Ron. Her need had been slowly rising, and now it spiked in a fever pitch at the caress of his tongue on hers. Her weepy hold on Draco transformed as she practically climbed him to get closer, and he hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. The feel of him, hot and hard between her thighs had her moaning. She felt Harry’s hands come up to cup her breasts between them as his lips roved her neck and shoulders in the light sundress she wore. 

“Oh, fuck, Hermione.” Draco’s hand had slipped under the skirt to palm her arse and found- nothing. She smirked as she began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

“You told me not to bring them the first time.”

“You’re going to give me a heart attack.” the blond murmured, silver eyes flashing when she met his look. He shifted his gaze from her self-satisfied smile to meet Harry’s eyes. “Potter, she’s not wearing any knickers.” At his words, she felt another hand skim up her thigh, and Harry groaned against her neck as his fingers encountered her hot, slick slit. He wasted no time slipping a finger inside her, stealing her breath again.

“Please.” she whispered, trying to buck against his hand, but Draco held her still.

“Oh, no, you little minx. You’ve done this to yourself, taking a decade to follow my instructions, and now you’re going to take whatever Harry and I wish to give you.” Draco purred in her ear, causing another rush of wetness to trickle from her and into Harry’s hand as he added another finger to pump in and out of her. 

“She’s literally dripping, Draco.” Harry said. “Want some?” She watched Harry’s hand come up and Draco locked his eyes on hers while he sucked Harry’s fingers into his mouth. All three groaned, then Draco captured Harry’s mouth in a bruising kiss. When they finally broke apart, Hermione tried to rock against Draco again, but he held her still. 

“I already told you, Hermione, you’ll take what we give you.” He set her down and she whimpered. He turned her around to face Harry as he caressed her body. “I want to watch you suck Harry’s cock, love.” Draco whispered into her ear as he rolled her nipple between his long fingers. “And while you do, I’m going to fuck you so slowly you’ll be begging me for release before we’re even halfway done.” Hermione whimpered again at the mental image and her hips jerked against him as he slid his hands oh so slowly down her flanks to tickle her thighs at the raised hem of her dress. “We’re going to take this very, very slowly, Hermione.” his long, slim fingers traced her body as he pulled her dress up and off her, leaving her completely bare to their gazes. Harry reached out to cup her breasts again, thumbs rubbing her nipples. Draco’s hands covered Harry’s and slowed his motions. “Slowly, Harry, slowly.” he murmured and Hermione saw Harry’s eyes glitter darkly before Draco caught his lips in another slow, hot kiss as he rubbed himself against her bare ass, trapping her tightly between them. 

“Fuck.” Harry muttered, eyes dazed when Draco finally released him. 

“Slow.” Draco repeated and Hermione saw Harry nod as he swallowed hard. “Now, strip him, Hermione.” He caressed her body in long, slow strokes before stepping back. 

Hermione reached for Harry’s shirt and helped him pull it up, though she giggled when she couldn’t quite get it over his head because he was so much taller than her. He was grinning when he finished yanking it over his head and he captured her lips in a leisurely kiss as their hands roved over each other’s skin for several long moments. She began fumbling quickly with his belt when Draco’s hand came over hers from behind, his long, hard erection seating itself between her ass cheeks again. 

“Slowly, Hermione. Make him burn like you are. Anticipation is half the fun.” he murmured in her ear as his lips caressed her neck and the fingers of one hand slid between her legs to rub her clit in slow, tortuous circles. She writhed helplessly against him, as Harry continued to pinch and roll her nipples with deliberate caresses. “Keep going, love. I’ll take you when he’s between your lips.”

Hermione finally managed to slide the belt of Harry’s pants open before flicking the button and easing the zip down. 

“Good girl.” Draco praised and she shivered against him as he slid a slim finger in to rub her from the inside, still moving at a snail’s pace.

She ran her fingers around the edge of Harry’s undershorts as his pants gaped open, teasing him before sliding them off and down his long legs. She ran light fingers across Harry’s proud erection, and he hissed at the contact. She gradually increased the pressure until she was fisting him slowly and his eyes closed as his head fell back as he groaned. She felt Draco’s fingers leave her as his other hand gently pushed her forward until her lips caressed the tip of Harry’s cock. She licked over him and he jerked his hips forward to slide between her lips. She opened wider and let him thrust into her mouth before Draco pulled her back and grabbed Harry’s cock in a rough fist.

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry hissed as he glared at the other man.

“Slowly, Harry.” Draco said, fisting the other man in demonstration with long, drawn out strokes. “See? Slow is good. Fuck her mouth at that pace while I do the same to this gorgeous pussy and we’ll drive her as crazy as she drives us.” Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the deliciously sinful grin on Draco’s beautiful face. Facing back forward she swallowed hard when she found the look echoed on Harry’s face.

“Okay. We’ll do this your way, Malfoy, but you’re mine later.” Harry intoned and Hermione felt Draco’s hips grind against hers.

“I look forward to seeing you try.” Draco taunted and the corner of Harry’s lip turned up. Draco released Harry’s cock and gently pushed Hermione into a bent position, her hands on Harry’s hips. “Slowly, love.” he said and positioned himself at her entrance, bumping her gently. Hermione opened her lips and Harry slid slowly into her mouth as Draco did the same, seating himself deeply within her in one smooth thrust. The feeling of being filled was exquisite and Hermione shuddered. Her men easily fell into a rhythm, one sliding out as the other slid in much like they did when they filled her arse and pussy at the same time. They had always had a knack for falling into sync. The only difference this time was the speed. Usually the first time they were so frantic for each other that it was over almost before they began. This slow build up was an incredible torture. Draco hadn’t lied when he told her he would fuck her slowly. He held her hips still so she couldn’t thrust against him while Harry’s hands were buried in her hair, holding her where he wanted her. She was feeling gloriously used and completely in their control and it was literally driving her out of her mind with ecstasy. 

It didn’t take her long to begin whimpering for release, causing Harry to groan at the sensation her noises were making across his cock. She began squeezing Draco as he thrust until he slapped her ass with a growl and continued his slow, steady rhythm. He began caressing her body with languid strokes that matched his thrusts, but carefully placed to avoid the areas she wanted him to touch the most. He continued the slow slide of his cock for so long she was almost incoherent and lost sense of time. There was only sensation, and it dragged on and on. The pitch of her whines changed and she heard him chuckle, but he didn’t relent. Instead, he doubled down.

“You like this, don’t you Hermione. You like being at our mercy. Our slow thrusts filling you. You like Harry’s cock in your mouth, don’t you, love. You like his hands in your hair, holding you where he wants you. Your hot little mouth is so talented, I love being inside it. I love seeing Harry slide in and out of it, too. The only thing I love more than filling your swotty mouth is this hot little pussy. I love fucking you slow, Hermione. I can feel every inch of you as I slide in and out. Do you feel me, love? That’s right. You can squeeze, now, love.” he groaned. “Oh yes, like that. Suck Harry harder while you squeeze my cock in your cunt. That’s it.” he pumped slowly for another long minute. “Do you want to come, Hermione? I think Harry does. Will you swallow him while I fill your pussy, love? Oh, I think you like that idea.”

“Draco,” Harry growled and Draco chuckled again. 

“Harry wants to come, Hermione. Can you hear the desperation in his voice? You do that to him, steal his self-control, make him want to explode down your throat. Do you want to make Harry come, love? Do you want to come with him?” his words were met with Hermione’s long moan and Harry grunted and reached out to grab Draco’s wrist in a bruising grip where the blond held on to her hips.

“Fuck, Draco. Either finish her or stop fucking talking.” Harry hissed before his hand dropped back to Hermione’s head and his thrusts became a bit more forceful and quicker. Draco sped up fractionally and matched his pace in her cunt while one of those long, sinful fingers finally began circling her clit.

“Are you ready, Hermione?” he began rubbing quicker as his pace sped up and Hermione nearly wept in relief. She squeezed him as hard as she could and he groaned. “We’re nearly there, love.” He pumped faster as Harry matched him thrust for thrust. One of Harry’s hands played with her nipple while Draco continued to rub her clit. “Harry, are you ready?” Draco asked and Harry grunted his assent. “Come for us, Hermione.” Draco whispered and Hermione exploded as Harry poured his release down her throat and Draco seated himself as deeply as he could inside her as he groaned his own orgasm into her back and their magic lit the room like three dozen firecrackers exploded at once.

They collapsed to the carpet, Harry cushioning Hermione as Draco curled around them both, all of them breathing heavily as hands continued to caress and soothe. 

“Bloody hell, that was intense.” Harry said and Draco laughed.

“When will you learn to trust me, Potter? Have I ever steered you wrong?” he paused, “In the last decade.”

“Just the last decade, eh? Well, what about that night we got pissed and tried to apparate to Timbuktu?” Harry laughed. 

“What?” Hermione said, sitting up and eying them as they both laughed again.

“Or that time you suggested we try to steal some Hungarian Horntail eggs at one a.m. and we nearly got eviscerated by the mother?” Harry said as Draco tried to shush him.

“I have no clue what you’re alluding to, Potter. I would never put myself in such a situation, much less try to circumnavigate any Ministry law to obtain a controlled creature.” Draco said as Hermione glared at him.

“Mmmhmm, sure. And the time you actually conjured an entire-” Draco caught Harry’s lips with his own and kissed him soundly until he pulled back, leaving Harry with a dazed look on his face. 

“I’m quite sure you have no idea what you’re talking about. You obviously drank too much and don’t remember what actually happened, as we sat quite safely in the Manor, and if you ever want to enjoy tasting anything ever again you will silence that tongue of yours right now.” Draco said slowly and clearly, eyes boring into Harry’s. The dark-haired man just laughed and caught Draco’s lips for another easy kiss.

“You won’t do a thing. I’ll just make sure you don’t drink the entire bottle of firewhiskey by yourself ever again.” Harry laughed and shoved Draco off him as he sat up. “And speaking of tasting,” he looked at Hermione, his eyes hot again, “I haven’t gotten a taste of this sweet morsel yet.” Harry said, reaching for her. She stood and danced out of his reach as he pouted.

“Oh, no, Mr. Potter. We are not spending the whole weekend on the floor again. I remember how sore I was last time, and that was five years ago. The rug burn was also terrible, and I had no clue where it came from. Nope, if you want me again, you’ll take me to bed.” she stated, then yelped as he lunged for her. Unfortunately for her, he hadn’t lost his seeker reflexes and he caught her easily. He pulled her down and laid her on top of Draco, 'he's not the floor', before he proceeded to drive them both crazy with the aforementioned tongue until they pounced on him, which resulted in another simultaneous explosion before they moved into the bedroom for the rest of the weekend.

XXX

Hermione knew. The moment it happened, she knew. As she stood, her wedding ring slipped off her finger and she watched it fall to the floor, as if in slow motion. Everyone at the table looked over in shock as a great, keening wail burst from her mouth. Her assistant jumped up and began ushering her from the room, making excuses, but Hermione heard none of it. She reached down and picked up the ring, staring at it blindly. Everything around her was like white noise. She was still holding it when Draco Malfoy, of all people, barged into her office. Her assistant tried to stop him, but stepped aside at the lethal look in his gaze. 

"He - he's gone." she whispered as she looked up at the tall, blond man. Draco crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. As Hermione leaned into him, she couldn't cry, the pain was too great. Draco held her for a long, long time. Other people came and went around them, but all she could do was cling to Draco and hold her wedding band so hard it literally cut into her palm. When she went to St. Mungo's, he and Harry were both by her side. She didn’t question either of them, just continued to pull on their silent strength next to her. They told her her husband hadn’t felt any pain. It was quick and painless, an unfortunate and unforeseeable accident. 

She still didn't cry.

She sent everyone home, unable to handle their tears when her own would not fall.

~

After she tucked the children into their beds the night he was buried, she wandered into the living room. As she looked around the familiar and homey space, her eyes lit on his battered and much-repaired wireless on the side table next to his favorite chair. She had always hated it, the crackling commentators jawing broke her concentration when she was trying to read, the hissing and static had invaded her dreams during playoff season as he stayed up late to listen. 

The reality that he would never turn it on again washed over her. 

A yawning emptiness had gaped inside her since it happened and from its depths, a great anger suddenly roared as it ripped through her. The accompanying wave of wild magic tore out of her so strongly that Hermione blacked out. When she woke, Draco Malfoy was cradling her tightly to his chest in the middle of the devastation, silent tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Why?"

"Death makes no sense, love." he whispered back.

"But why are  _ you _ crying?" 

"Because your heart is broken and I carry part of it in me." He stroked her cheek gently. “You can let go, Hermione. I'll help you pick up the pieces when you're done." She touched the tears on his face before she leaned into him and let him cry for them both.

~

When the mark appeared several months later, Hermione finally understood why Draco had come to her when he did. The levity they usually shared when renewing their bond was missing, but the comfort they shared with each other added another layer of depth to their relationship. As the weekend ended, Hermione insisted on carrying the bond, needing the strength it gave her. Neither man fought her.

XXX

She was cleaning out a drawer when she found the letter from Ron. It was dated June of 2015.

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ If you found this then either my charm wore off or I'm no longer with you. If it's the former, stop reading now. Really, stop. _

_ If you're still reading now, it's the latter and you don't need to hide it anymore. _

_ Harry and Malfoy saved your life this week. Malfoy told me about the bond, but only because I forced him to. I had him pinned and he had no choice, the bloody wanker. _

_ He also said you chose me. You were given the choice between a love story that would have been in the books you adore and me, and you chose me. _

_ I resolve here and now to do the same for you. I know I won’t always do a good job, but I promise to remember what and who we are to each other. I love the life we share, Mione. Thank you for our beautiful children. You were radiant as you carried them, even if you thought you looked like a beached whale. You were the most beautiful whale I had ever seen. Tell Hugo and Rose I love them and that I'm proud of them and all they will do. Even if I'm not there, I know they'll be okay because they have you. _

_ I love you, Hermione, and I always will. Don't mourn me too long, because your smile belongs in the world. Don't feel guilty about any of this, either. We had our time and it was enough. Now you can be with them, and have a love for the storybooks. I'm content with the love we shared, even if it was completely ordinary. I'll always choose you, too. _

_ Yours, always and forever, _

_ Ron  _

With those words of absolution, a weight she didn't realize she was carrying lifted off her shoulders. For the first time since she lost him, she wept.

And with those tears, she began to heal.

~

As time passed, Hermione and Draco became better friends. As widowers, they shared an unasked for bond. Their intellects were also well-matched and they engaged in spirited debates on a wide range of topics, though Hermione liked to think that she usually came out on top. A few years later, she decided not to seek re-election as Minister of Magic after finally overturning the Beings, Beasts, and Spirits division of classification in the Wizarding World, granting equality and rights to any being that had magic. The effects of her sweeping reforms would revolutionize the magical world. She called it “Dobby’s Law" and entrusted it to the next generation to carry forward. 

She retired to a small cottage on the grounds of Malfoy Manor that she would expand whenever one of the children decided to come for a visit. If it was unorthodox, neither of them cared. Draco always teased her when he stopped in because it was so packed with books. It didn't help that half of them belonged to him because he had given her free reign in the Manor’s library. She spent her time happily chasing down obscure facts about magic and wrote three books. 

~

The appearance of the mark over the summer before her 46th birthday was not surprising. Her dreams and Ron's letter had hinted at something she had felt but been unable to grasp. When the three came together, it was more a joyous reunion than a frantic attempt to hold on to an uncertain future. Draco again stepped up to carry them forward. 

XXX

Unbeknownst to the others, Draco read the journal early again. He spent the next year actively pursuing a romantic relationship with Hermione and, surprisingly, she let him. Everyone supported them, including the kids, who thought their antics amusing, if completely gross because they were "so old". Though Draco felt the absence of Harry keenly, when Hermione finally moved into the Manor, and his bed, he rejoiced.

~

When she got the owl late one afternoon while in the library, she called loudly for Draco. He appeared quickly, wand out and ready.

"Where's the threat?"

"Oh, Draco. You know I can handle myself."

"I do, but your tone-” he noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? The kids?"

"It's Ginny. She heard back from St. Mungo's." Hermione turned away to cover her face, and he crossed the room and gathered her into his arms. Turning, she took the comfort he freely offered, her hand resting over his heart. After a few minutes she sniffed and stepped back, rubbing her eyes. "Let's go. Harry may need a friend."

~

Hermione sat with Ginny in the back garden a few months later. The other woman had spent decades turning the space into a lush oasis. She sat, her face turned up to the sun, which glinted off what was left of her beautiful auburn hair.

"Hermione, promise me you won't let him destroy himself when I go."

"Ginny, don't talk-" Herminone started, but Ginny fixed her with a look that would make McGonagall proud.

"I won't lie to myself and I won't let you lie to me either, just to try to make me feel better. You're my best friend and I won't have it."

"Okay, Gin." Hermione took her hand.

"You have to promise me that you will save him from himself. You and Draco both." She fixed Hermione with a shrewd look. "I know there is something connecting the three of you, and has since Hogwarts. I don't know what it is, and frankly, I don't care at this point. We've had a good life together, a good marriage, even if I wanted another fifty years with him." The redheaded woman took a deep breath. "What I do know is that Harry has had more than his fair share of loss, and I want you two to make sure he keeps on living. He always blames himself for everything, but this cancer is just fate's cruel trick. Promise me that you'll help him smile again."

"Ginny, you have my word."

"Good.” the redhead nodded resolutely, before smiling widely. “Now, let's enjoy the day. Do you remember when the kids were small and Hugo and Lily found those gnomes and put them into Rose’s dress robes?" she asked, a glint in her bright blue eyes. The women laughed together in the bright summer sun.

~

They buried Ginny on a beautiful day late that winter, Draco and Hermione standing at Harry's side. Remembering her promise, Hermione didn't leave Grimmauld Place for the next month, quietly caring for Harry as he silently grieved. The night his magic shattered every dish in the kitchen, she owled Draco and they both sat with him until his torrent of emotions slowed, their compassion and understanding of what he had lost hard earned.

"You can both go home." he finally said, but his actions belied his words as he was still clinging to Hermione, legs tangled up with Draco's where they sat against the kitchen cabinets on either side of the dark-haired man. Broken crockery still lay across every surface, the dust from the explosion still coating his hair.

"We will, as soon as we know you'll be okay." Hermione said, gently stroking Harry's cheek.

"She was too young." He whispered hoarsely. 

"Everyone who dies was too young." Draco replied, voice clipped.

"Draco, be kind." Hermione said softly, glaring at him over Harry’s head.

"I am being kind.” Draco growled back. “Ginny was one of the strongest and kindest people I know. She accepted me after what my family did to her and never brought it up once. She also mothered my son, sending him care packages and birthday gifts, after he lost his own mother. He has at least three of those horrendous Weasley sweaters, and he actually  _ wears _ them. Once, when Harry told her I had a cold, she brewed a pepper-up potion and owled it to me. It was so strong, I steamed for an hour.” Draco smiled fiercely at the memory, but kept his stormy eyes locked on Harry’s. “Her light was bright and vibrant and if you think I'm going to let you mope around because you think that's going to honor her memory, then you've got another thing coming, Harry James Potter."

Both Harry and Hermione stared at Draco, surprised by the depth of the emotions the typicallly reticent man shared with them.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, close your mouth, Potter. You look like a guppy." He shook his head and looked at Hermione. “Why does everyone look at me like that when I talk?”

"But –" Harry sputtered. Draco cut him off with a finger in his chest.

"But nothing. Get your arse up off this floor, clean up this mess, and get back to life. We honor our dead by  _ living _ , not by trying to crawl into the grave with them." With that, Draco stood, carefully wiping off his pants before he offered Harry his hand. "Come on, I don't have all day."

“Fine.” Harry said angrily as Draco pulled into him to his feet and into a strong embrace. Harry clung to him for a long moment, face buried in the crook of Draco’s neck as his body trembled with strong emotion. Harry’s grip was crushingly painful, but Draco took it silently. When Harry finally drew back, a slight smile quirked the corner of his lips even as his eyes glistened brightly. "Malfoy, you're a prat."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too, you bespectacled nitwit. Now get this mess cleaned up so we can go to dinner. Hermione wanted Thai last week, so I made reservations at a little place in Bangkok."

"Draco, I just meant that little place in South London."

"As I told you before, Malfoy's never do anything halfway. You should know this by now."

XXX

When the bond mark began to appear almost three years later, Hermione could only smile after she finished the incantation. When they met Harry in the foyer at the Manor, Draco greeted him with the book and, as soon as the incantation took effect, a kiss. He passed the dark-haired man to Hermione with a smile, heart finally full and complete.

"Welcome home."


End file.
